


Crazy in Love

by Ambereyes90



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: A murdered girlfriend of an agent leads the team on a chase to discover horrible connections. The team must band together to solve the murder before the killer gets his hands on the next connection After the start of Season 7.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGONAL IDEA OF THE BONES STORY. THAT CREDIT LIES WITH THE TALENTED HART HANSON AND THE CREATIVE KATHY REICHS!

Chapter 1

Booth sighed as he climbed from the suv with Brennan complaining about how Sweets had tried to tell her to stop working until after the baby was born. Every week for the last month, Sweets tried to talk Brennan into take her maternity leave, and it always turned into a fight to calm her down later. Brennan pulled her case from the back seat as Booth walked around the truck and over to her before they started on the tiny snowy trail to the group of lab techs, cops and agents.

"There is still no reason for me not to be able to work. I am very capable of taking care of myself even if I am pregnant. He has no right telling me I can't work." She argued.

"Sweets…. He's a kid, he's never dealt with any of this. he's worried about you and wants to make sure you and the baby are okay, that's all."

"He's being overly protective. It is unnecessary, especially since I've already been dealing with you and your protectiveness." He sighed as he walked closer to her.

"Here, let me take the case."

"No Booth."

"Well, be careful. It can be really slippery out here." He said before he saw her shake her head and walk over to the remains.

"Women have been having children and still working in the fields for thousands of years. There is no reason to be so worried." She said as she bent down to look at the body with a sigh.

"A family came out looking for a Christmas tree and when they started moving the branches back to cut it down they found the body." An officer read off to Booth. "We have statements from the family and we'll send them over to your office."

"Yeah, thanks." Booth turned back to Brennan as she paused taking a slow breath. "You okay, Bones?" He asked as he saw her lean back.

"I am having an emotional moment due to the hormones from the pregnancy." She said as she started to calm herself.

"Oh, I gotta get a picture of this." Booth chuckled gaining him a glare from Brennan.

"Booth." She scolded as she turned back to the remains. "It seems the victim is female, approximately 30 years of age. There seems to be no damage to the bones, but I will be able to discern more when I examine the remains." She glanced up at him before looking back over the remains.

"Okay, so we'll take the tree, dirt and body back to the lab."

"Booth?" He heard making him look back at Brennan as she shifted closer to the body. "She was pregnant." She looked up at him as he paused. "The remains are still here also."

"How far along?"

"I can't be precise but she was very far along."

"Alright, box it all up and ship it to the Jeffersonian." Booth said as Brennan pushed herself back to her feet packing up her things up before walking with Booth back to the SUV. Booth glanced over and saw Brennan staring out the window watching the snow covered scenery as it flew past. "Bones, you okay?" he asked softly making her turn to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine, Booth." She said looking back out the window as the rest of the trip back to the lab was spent in silence.

The two walked in, heading straight for her office as the rest of the lab worked busily. Booth shut the door behind him as Brennan sighed and grabbed a file from her desk. Booth walked over placing his hand on her back making her glance at him but not stop looking through the papers.

"Bones, there's something wrong; you need to talk to me." He said softly making her stop and look at him. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." He watched as she searched his eyes for a moment before sighing and looking down.

"I… I find that it is more difficult to separate myself from the victims as I progress through the pregnancy. I find that I have little to no control over my feelings and I do not like not being in control of myself. Especially when we are investigating a murder." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Booth, I cannot understand how someone would be able to kill a woman and an unborn child. The child hadn't even had a chance at life at all to be called a good or a bad person. It shouldn't have had to be harmed for its mother's problems if she had done anything to begin with." Booth reached out pulling her to him and holding her as she fought to control her emotions once again.

"It's okay. Just relax, okay?" He asked pulling back slightly. "We'll find out who did this and we'll make sure he's locked up and not able to hurt another person again. And uh.. Maybe I'll let you get a few hits in in the process." He said with a smirk as a smile spread across her face. Brennan shook her head and couldn't help but laugh softly, whipping the tears from her face.

"How do you do that?" She asked shaking her head looking up at him as he gave his confused look she knew all so well, seeing it every time he listened to the team talk about evidence in the lab. "I'm an emotional wreck and you just… take it all away." Booth shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm gifted what can I say." Brennan shook her head giving another soft laugh. "Besides, I know you." He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with a soft smile. "We'll get this case going and we'll go to the appointment. Have you thought about finding out what it will be?" He asked as he slid his hand over her swollen belly.

"Yes I have, and I think I would like to know." She watched him smile. "It would help us be better prepared for when I go into labor."

"Which should be in a few weeks." Booth smirked as she smiled. "You still want to work all the way up to when you go into labor?"

"Yes. I see no reason that I wouldn't be able to perform my job around here. We've already discussed me staying here during investigations until after the baby is born. I can still work."

"If you say so, Bones." He saw her give her 'I win' smirk before walking out into the lab where the remains were being brought in. He followed her onto the platform and watched her get to work, quickly separating the bones of the child from the bones of the mother before working on finding injuries and anomalies.

Booth stood beside Brennan who sat on an examination table talking softly as they waited for the doctor to see them. The door opened and Doctor Bano walked in with a smile.

"Good after noon. How are you feeling?" She asked Brennan.

"I have begun to feel slight discomfort but I feel fine otherwise." Brennan said with her one hand resting gently on her swollen belly.

"That is normal. Being 38 weeks along your body will be adjusting and getting ready for the birthing process. Have you been having false contractions?"

"No, I haven't felt anything but the baby moving and kicking."

"Have you given more thought on if you would like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked looking between Booth and Brennan. "I know you have been undecided for a while." Booth stood watching Brennan as he always did at each appointment. He would stand by her and be there but let her talk.

"We've decided to find out." Brennan nodded as she glanced at Booth who gave a small smirk.

"Alright then, just lay back and we'll take a look at how everything is going." Brennan instinctively laid back while pulling her pants down under her belly and her shirt up above it letting doctor Bano apply the blue gel and start her probing with the ultrasound wand. Booth and Brennan watched as the images came on the screen, even after seeing the images over the last eight months they still couldn't help but smile knowing that was their child. "Okay, it looks like the baby is very healthy and has started to move farther down. Getting ready to drop into the birth canal."

"So the labor should start soon?" Booth asked curious.

"Once the baby has dropped it could take as little as a few days or the labor could never fully begin, in which case we would induce labor. But as far as I'm seeing everything is progressing perfectly."

"Are you able to see what the sex is?" Brennan asked as Bano looked back at the screen with a smile. Moving the wand around for another several minutes, she shook her head.

"Come on kiddo…" She said as she tried to maneuver around more.

"Being difficult like it's mother." Booth said making Brennan give him a small glare.

"Stubborn like it's father is more like it." She shot back as he smirked proudly as she rolled her eyes and looked back at the Doctor as she smiled brightly.

"Took some time but it looks like you're having a healthy little girl." She looked over as Booth's smirk turned into a bright grin and Brennan smiled still watching the screen. "I'll get some pictures printed out for you while you get cleaned up and we'll have another appointment in one week if you haven't gone into labor yet." Brennan nodded taking the paper towels from her as she left. Brennan wiped the gel from her belly before resituating her clothing. Booth offered her his hand to help her sit back up and climb off the table before they walked out to set up their next appointment and get their new pictures.

Later that day Booth walked into the lab to find Brennan and talk about the case. He stopped at her door seeing her leaning back in her chair with a smile as she looked at the pictures with one hand on her belly just above a pair of headphones. Booth couldn't help but smile at the sight before he walked in making her look up at him, pulling the headphones off.

"I have read that it is good for the baby's brain development if you play music for them while in utero." Booth nodded as he leaned against the desk looking at her.

"I heard that too. What are you playing, some Mongolian rap garble?" He asked making her smiled and shakes her head as he reached over taking the case from her desk to look at it. "Classical music…. Now this is surprising. I would have thought you'd have the baby brainwashed with your Tibetan throat gargle music by now." He laughed making her sit up.

"That is very interesting music, if you would only try to listen to some other cultures' music rather than your strange taste in music."

"I have very normal taste in music I will have you know."

"Dr. Brennan." They heard looking over at Wendell standing at the door. "I was able to map out the injuries to both victims." Brennan nodded before she reached out making Booth help her up from the chair.

"What, you're finally big enough you can't get up without help?" He joked as Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"No, I am just having issues with the low sitting chairs." Brennan said before turning and following Wendell out to the platform with Booth not far behind. "It appears a stab wound was forced through the mother and child and stopping in the mother's vertebra twice." She said looking at the diagrams and the wounds on the bones.

"I was able to finish the reconstruction." Angela said as she walked over handing Booth the picture. "I have the picture running through the database now."

"There's no need…" Booth said making Angela and Brennan look at him. "This is Natalie Roth; she was the girlfriend of an Agent at the Hoover. An old friend of mine worked the case before he transferred to a police officer outside Philly, I'll see if I can get a hold of him." He turned pulling his phone out as he walked off into Brennan's office as Angela and Brennan looked at each other.

"Wendell, I want you to gather everything you possibly can from the bones and let me know when you are finished." Wendell nodded as Brennan pulled her gloves off and started walking with Angela across the platform and down the stairs.

"He looked a bit shaken up, Bren."

"Yes, I know. He doesn't like cases involving children, especially babies and most defiantly dislikes cases that he knows the victim."

"Well this case hits home a little closer than most. I mean a woman was killed before she gave birth to her child."

"The only similarity that could be connected is that I am a week farther than the victim had been."

"And the fact that she was the girlfriend of an agent and you're the girlfriend of an agent." Angela added. "Bren…"

"I know Angela. But there is no reason to think anything will happen just because of the little similarities." Brennan turned to walk towards her office before she stopped turning with a small smile. "Oh, we decided to find out what the child is going to be."

"And? What is it?"

"A girl."

"A girl? Oh that's great, I bet Booth was ecstatic. I mean men and their little girls…." Angela smiled as Brennan nodded. "We are defiantly going out shopping this weekend." Brennan smiled as she walked into her office as Booth hung up.

"The lead agent that worked the case is going to be here in a few hours, we'll be able to find out more about the case from him, but I'll start pulling the records and try to track down the agent she was with."

"Track him down?"

"Yeah, after she went missing he couldn't take working cases or doing much of anything for that matter and he took off." Brennan watched Booth shift and look at the picture again.

"This must be hard for you. Knowing the victim is never easy to handle." She said softly making him look up at her and shake his head.

"I never really knew her. I met her a couple times but not enough to say I knew her. What's hard is knowing what her disappearance did to everyone who was involved. The Agent… Steven Greenfield, I worked with him a few times back before we started working together. He was a great guy. He was talking about asking Natalie to marry him just before she disappeared."

"We should tell him what happened." She said softly, walking closer to him as he gave a nod. "I will try to find everything I can before we tell him. We may be able to find something that will help us find the person who did this."

"Yeah. I'll go dig up what I can on the case." Booth took several steps before kissing Brennan's cheek and leaving. She sighed before feeling a stiff kick making her look down at her swollen belly.

"Let's get our work done and then we can rest all you want. Although your father will most likely try to make you listen to that stuff he calls music if we do that." She smiled rubbing her belly before walking out to get to work.

Brennan stood leaning over the table with the remains of the woman laid out anatomically correct as she heard the doors to the lab open. She looked up seeing Booth walk in with a tall man next to him. The man looked around amazed with his gray eyes as his closely cut hair was reviled as he pulled his hat off. Booth swiped his badge letting him and the man walk onto the platform and over to Brennan as she tried to stand up straight feeling her muscles in her back all protest. She pulled her gloves off and tried to rub her lower back slightly relaxing the muscles as the two men stopped in front of her.

"Wow, this place is amazing." The man said with a smile. "I bet I would have been working here if I stayed."

"More than likely you would not have been able to work properly with myself and my team. We have had similar issues with others who have tried to work with us." Brennan said as kept her hand on her lower back.

"Jay, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Nice to meet you…. I thought I read somewhere that the famous crime-fighting author had gotten pregnant. Looks like the papers were true."

"Yes, although I don't understand why that would be news for the world to know about." She said confused.

"Bones, this is Jason Fareno. He was the lead on the case eight years ago." Booth explained.

"Bones? Seeley, that's really not the proper way to be addressing a beautiful woman, especially not a beautiful pregnant woman." Jay said with a smile as Booth rolled his eyes and Brennan gave a small smile.

"He has been calling me Bones since we first started working together seven years ago. I don't think he'll ever stop calling me that." Brennan explained.

"I was able to pull particulates from the remains." Hodgins said walking over and handing Brennan a file. "I found traces of wood dust, Ferrum, and cement flakes. I was also able to pull a fiber and we are working on matching it to something. I think it belongs to a car since I also found traces of hydrocarbon, polyalphaolefin and polyinteranl olefin on the clothing."

"Good work Hodgins." Brennan said looking at the papers in the file.

"Anyone want to explain that in English now?" Booth asked making both scientists look up at him.

"He found traces of sawdust and iron in the wounds, and cement and motor oil on the clothing along with a fiber that quite possibly belongs to a vehicle." Brennan explained. "The wood and iron would have been left by the murder weapon as it passed through the soft tissue and cut into the victim's neck before leaving small traces in the soft bones of the child as it passed through it and into the mother's lumbar vertebrae." She said as she pulled another pair of gloves on, walking over to the tiny skeleton of the child and starting to examine the wounds on the bones.

"That's…." Jay said softly as Booth nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Bren, the markers for the reconstruction of the injuries look off to me." Angela said as she swiped her badge and walked onto the platform seeing Brennan bent over the bones of the baby.

"Wendell gave you the measurements?" She asked her friend without looking up.

"Yeah, but when I put them in, it just doesn't seem to line up." Brennan furrowed her brow as she picked up a second bone and stared at it. "Is there any other way that can account for all the wounds?" she asked but Brennan continued to stare. "I lost her didn't I?" Angela asked looking at Booth who nodded. "Hi, I'm Angela."

"It's nice to meet you." Jay said shaking her hand. "Jason Fareno. So she ignores people in the middle of a talk often?" He asked looking back at Brennan as she sifted to another bone.

"Only when she's trying to make the victim talk to her." Angela smiled. "I'll be in my office when she's done making the dead talk." She said walking off leaving to two men to watch Brennan work. After five minutes, Brennan's head shot up and she took off as fast as she could to Angela.

"Guess she made the dead talk?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Booth smirked. "Come on, you can watch her brilliance at work." He led the way to Angela's office where they stood in front of the large screen as Angela put the information in. "What did you figure out, Bones?"

"The injuries looked like separate injures but we know the mother was only struck three times in the abdomen from the marks on her lumbar spine. We have been assuming that the child was stabbed multiple times all over but based on the age of the child the positioning would have been shifted and the child would have been curled in the uterus." She explained as they looked at the screen as the images started to show. They watched as a figure walked over to the pregnant figure and stabbed the abdomen three times.

"That's just wrong. Who could do something like that?" Angela asked as she shook her head.

"Someone that we will catch and send to jail." Brennan said as Angela smirked, enlarging the image for Brennan to look at. "The injuries match. Three strikes would have torn through and created each injury we see on the bones."

"I'm working on trying to find a match for the marks left on the bones. I'll let you know if I find anything." Brennan nodded as she turned to leave with the two men following her.

"From the evidence so far the murderer came from behind her cutting her neck so deep she was almost decapitated before pulling the weapon free as she feel to the ground and then proceeded to stab her abdomen three times."

"Sounds like a personal attack. Something about the pregnancy set him off." Jay suggested.

"There is no evidence that the attacker was a male, all we have at the moment is cause of death." Jay looked at her then at Booth as she turned around to look at papers that had been spread across her desk. Booth smirked as he stood leaning against the arm of the couch. "Perhaps Sweets will be able to guess who was most likely to have issues with the victim's pregnancy." She said turning around to look at Booth.

"You better not tell him that. You tell him he guesses and you two argue for hours and nothing gets done." Booth warned.

"Fine then you tell him to guess, but I believe he will be of help during this case." She turned leaving her office as Jay looked over at Booth.

"She's something else."

"You have no idea." Booth grinned before he stood up. "Come on, we'll head to my office and I'll introduce you to the shrink. Bones and him don't get along when it comes to psychology." He smirked leading Jay out to the lab before Booth swiped his badge and walked over to Brennan making her lean up from the remains. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Let me know what you find out." She smiled and nodded before getting back to work.

"Always do." He turned and met back with Jay before they left.

"So, Brennan…. she's your partner?" Jay asked curious

"Yeah."

"Cullen let you take a squint out into the field?"

"Not like I had a choice. She blackmailed me into taking her out into the field and it's worked for the best ever since. Well after we straightened things out with her punching a federal judge in the face." Booth chuckled.

"She what?"

"Yeah, our first case together she punched the judge in the face a few times."

"Damn, wish I hadn't been locked in the National Security Division…. Never knew you took a partner. Thought you hated working with them."

"I did, she forced me to take her into the field and things change." The two climbed in the SUV and started for the FBI building to talk with Sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll see what I can come up with for you." Sweets said taking the files Booth handed him. "How's Dr. Brennan doing? I heard she had an appointment earlier."

"Yeah, she's fine." Booth paused as Sweets stood waiting.

"You found out didn't you?" He asked as Booth could help but give a small grin.

"Yeah, she wanted to know. Doctor said it's a girl." Sweets smiled brightly as Booth's phone rang. "Booth… yeah…. Yeah…. I'll check into it…." He hung up and sighed. "Let me know when you get your profile worked out."

"Yeah. And Dr. Brennan-"

"Don't start Sweets." Booth warned giving a look the therapist knew well before he waved his hands in defeat and left the two men.

"He's just a kid." Jay said making Booth smirk.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid. Can be pretty smart too. Too smart sometimes."

"So you got a call from your partner?"

"Yeah, she said that we should be looking for a large knife, probably something like a steak knife with the serrated edge. We still need to track down Steve and all the other suspects from when she went missing."

"Steve is up in Pennsylvania. He's just outside Philadelphia, I stop in every now and then to see how he's doing. He's been holding in there."

"Think we can get him down here?"

"I can try. The guy pretty much lost his will to live when Natalie when missing. Hell he's doing better than if my wife or one of my kids went missing, I'm sure you get that."

"Yeah I do, Jay but we need to find out what happened to her. We know she was killed, we need to know how, why and by who so we can put this bastard in jail."

"I'll give him a call, but I guarantee we're going to have to go get him."

"Then let's cut out the middle man and just go to him now." Booth said as Jay gave a nod before they went to the lab one last time to make sure there was nothing they needed to see. Booth saw Angela and Cam talking to Brennan, looking concerned as they walked up to the platform.

"Booth!" Cam said happily. "Thank god you're here. She's being intolerable. She refuses to take a break or even just move on from the child victim. Talk some sense into her." Cam demanded walking over as Booth and Jay walked over.

"I am not being intolerable." Brennan snapped as her head spun around to fix Cam with a hard glare. Booth stopped by Cam before walking over to Brennan. "I am doing my job. Why is everyone so upset with the fact that I am focusing my attention on the injuries the child sustained to properly-" Booth stopped her by reaching out and pulling her to him shushing her.

"Come on." He said softly and started leading her to her office as tears slid down her cheeks. Jay watched confused as to what was going on.

"Brennan has a habit of not taking breaks and focusing too much, and since she got pregnant it's been getting worse and worse." Cam explained. "Thank god Booth can still talk some sense into her."

"After working together on horrible cases for the last 7 years, he doesn't even need to say anything to get her to listen to him." Angela smiled.

"Seeley and the Dr. have been through a lot huh?" Jay asked making both women look at him and nod sadly.

"They've worked some really difficult cases. The only reason I haven't quit is because of them, well mostly Brennan." Angela smiled. "We work as a team here… you'll notice that the longer you spend time with us."

In the office, Booth walked Brennan over to her couch and sat her down as he sat on the table in front of it. He gently wiped the tears from her face as she took slow breaths to calm herself.

"I don't know what happened." She said softly looking down not meeting his gaze. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, sliding his hand down to cup her chin and make her look at him. "I… I don't know why I became so angry and then I just…. I can't stand not having any control over my emotions." He nodded as he moved over to sit next to her, pulling her over to lean on him.

"You've been having a hard time with that for a while now, and this being a case involving an unborn child makes everything a lot harder."

"I know, but I still should be able to discern when the hormones have started making me act irrational, like when I became so angry with Cam for telling you that I was being intolerable." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let his hand rest on her head as it lean against him, just under his chin.

"It's alright, everything is getting taken care of and no one is holding anything against you for what was said or done. You're working really hard on this case, it's hard to deal with, for any of us and you're the closest to the victim with your similarities. Subconsciously you're taking this case personally."

"Now you just sound like Sweets." She said with a small giggle making Booth smile before he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that was shrinky." He chuckled. The two sat for a minute as they both relaxed. "Listen, Bones, I have to take a trip with Jay up to Pennsylvania for the victims boyfriend. I'll be gone until tomorrow night probably, maybe a little later. You going to be okay while I'm gone?" He looked at her as she shifted to look up at him.

"I've survived without you before, Booth. I think I can manage it for a night or two." He smirked and nodded.

"It's been a long day as it is, let's get you home for the night so you can relax and I won't be getting calls every couple minutes from those two about you not taking a break." She sighed as she shifted to lean back against him.

"I suppose you have a valid point." He felt her tense suddenly before she started rubbing her swollen belly. "I think that was her way of agreeing." She smiled as Booth pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and putting his hand on her belly.

"Let's get going before you fall asleep here." He said as he stood up and helped Brennan to her feet. "I'll meet you in the lab." He said with a smile as he touched her cheek gently before ducking down to capture her lips pulling back with soft sighs as the baby kicked up against Booth. "I think she wants some attention." Booth smiled.

"And she will get all the attention she wants when I get home." Booth walked out to Cam, Jay and Angela as Brennan gathered her things to take home.

"She okay?" Angela asked slightly worried.

"She's fine. Just having and rough time. I'm going to drop her off at home and then me and Jay have to run up to Pennsylvania for a day or two." Jay looked at Booth who looked slightly worried.

"I'll check in with her. Michael and I need a shopping day with her anyway." Angela smiled. Brennan walked out of her office meeting the little group before she gave orders for Wendell to continue his examination of the mother. Booth drove Brennan to her apartment, walked her to her door while Jay moved to the passenger seat and waited for Booth to come back so they could start on their way.

"I'll call you later." Booth said softly as Brennan turned to say good-bye. "Make sure you call me if anything happens."

"Booth, stop worrying. The baby and I will be perfectly fine with you gone for a night or two. We did fine in the beginning of my pregnancy before we started spending the night together, we will find a way to manage now." Booth took a deep breath still not able to relax, having to drive three hours away from her to try to convince a broken man to come back to D.C.

"I know I just don't like the idea is all. Just call me if you need me."

"Booth, go and get the victim's boyfriend. I'll be fine and I'm sure you'll call several times while you're away to make sure of it." She smiled before he leaned down giving her a loving kiss.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan had come to the decision that loving someone is much different than the mass of chemicals being fired off in the brain. Booth had explained it in a way she could understand when they first started to really see each other.

"Love is just a word used to describe the masses of chemicals that your body produces when one becomes attracted to another." Brennan protested as she sat at his dining room table after dinner. They had been a legitimate couple for two weeks and she had been pregnant for almost two months and Booth was trying to break Brennan of her habit of rationalizing everything.

"You love you brother, right?"

"Yes" she answered not knowing where he was going with this.

"You love your dad too, right?" Again she agreed. "Well the love you feel for someone outside of the family is like that. You can tell when it's just attraction and when you love someone. Love is when you would do anything for that person, even dyeing if that's what it meant to keep the person safe."

"Booth…" She said shaking her head.

"You've already said you have feelings for me, so are those feelings like the ones you felt with other guys or are they a completely new category that makes no sense?" He watched her think about the question for a minute before her eyes locked with his again.

"I see your point. It makes sense." She said agreeing as he smirked and watched her as she took another sip of her water. "And to answer your question. What I felt with other men was nothing near what I have always felt with you. So by conclusion I guess I do love you."

"See that wasn't all that hard." Booth chuckled as Brennan gave him a mock glare as a small smile crossed her lips.

"I'll call you when I get there." He said giving her another kiss before she nodded and he left.

Angela smiled as she walked to the door with Brennan both carrying bags in each hand. Brennan bumped the door and it opened before she unlocked it making both women's brows furrow as they looked at each other. Brennan quietly put the bags down and started walking into her apartment to be stopped by Angela.

"Bren, what if someone's in there?" She asked as Brennan shook her head opening the door even wider.

"I don't think anyone is in there." Brennan started creeping inside the Doorway looking around at the mess. Her entire apartment had been turned upside down. Paper, books, blankets, fluff from cushions and chairs all lay thrown around the room. Brennan looked into the kitchen where the cabinets had all been opened and the dishware smashed. She looked at Angela as she took in the damage also before they walked back into the bedroom where the bed had been completely destroyed and again everything was all over the room. Both women stopped at the doorway as they read the letters written on the wall.

"Brennan we need to go call the cops." Angela said becoming more and more worried. "We need to call Booth too."

"Booth will only worry while he's trying to work to solve this case."

"Bren, someone trashed your place and wrote 'die whore' on your bedroom wall. I think this is a legitimate time to worry." Brennan looked at her and knew she was right. "I'll call the police; you explain to Booth what happened." Angela walked into the other room to find the house phone and call the police while Brennan pulled her cell phone out and sighed as she pushed speed dial for Booth.

"Booth." She heard him answer after two rings.

"Booth, how much longer are you going to be away?"

"Miss me already?" He asked with a chuckle. "We're still trying to talk to Steve and get him to come with us. He's a pretty bad wreck."

"No, I just think you should come home soon."

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked suddenly becoming serious.

"Someone broke into my apartment."

"They take anything?"

"I don't think I'll be able to tell if they took anything, besides I don't think they were trying to steal things."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Angela and I came back from shopping and the front door was closed but had been forced open. All of my papers and books are all over the place, my cushions and chairs are ripped apart and when we walked into my bedroom the same thing was in there."

"If the door was forced you should have called the cops and waited. The guy could have been in there still." He said sounding angry.

"Booth, there was no indication that anyone was still in the apartment." He heard him take a slow deep breath.

"Is Angela with you?"

"Yes, she's talking to the police now."

"Okay, well it still sounds like they were looking for something."

"Yes, that's what I thought until we walked into the bedroom." She paused not wanting to get Booth upset and worried even more but she knew if she didn't tell him Angela would. "The person wrote 'die whore' on the wall. It looks like it's blood." She heard him take a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"You and Angela talk to the cops, and then you go with Angela and stay with them until I get back."

"Booth, if this person is trying to get to me, I will just be putting Angela, Hodgins and Michael at risk by staying with them."

"Bones." He said in a warning tone. She could hear voices in the background now. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. Finish with the cops and go with Angela."

"You don't need to argue with me. I am not going to lead whoever this psycho is to my friends and their son." She heard him switch ears as he tried to keep his voice even.

"I'll call Cullen and get security on my place. You go there and wait for me to get home." He heard her take a breath about to argue. "Bones." He said dropping his voice. "Please, just go to my place. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby and if there's someone out there trying to get to you, I want you and the baby safe."

"Alright, I'll finish with the police here and I will go to your place until you get home."

"I love you, Bones." He said relief clear in his voice making her give a little smile.

"I love you too Booth." She hung up and looked around the bedroom before sighing and walking out to find Angela moving the bags to the side of the door. "After we are finished with the police here I am to go to Booth's apartment." She said with a small smile as Angela grinned.

"The police are on their way. We just have to wait for them to get here. You would think they would hurry it up since I told them what was written in there and all."

"Not many law enforcement agents are like Booth." Brennan smiled as the two looked around for a place to sit. "i don't think it will be a good idea to touch anything until after they process everything." Angela nodded in agreement before they walked out to sit on the small wall by the door to wait for the police. After ten minutes, they saw a black car pull up and watched as Cullen climbed out.

"Looks like Booth is bringing in the troops." Angela smiled as Cullen walked up to the two women as they stood up.

"Booth told you to come watch me didn't he?" Brennan asked, not happy before she looked at Angela. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure Booth knows that, Sweetie." Angela tried as Cullen waited, knowing how Brennan was, especially as her pregnancy progressed. "He's worried, and wants to make sure nothing happens, that's all." She watched as Brennan relaxed and looked back at Cullen.

"He told you what happened?"

"He told me someone broke in and threatened you."

"Yes, whoever broke in destroyed almost everything I own and wrote on my bedroom wall. I believe it's blood." She said as she followed Cullen into the apartment, as he looked at the door seeing it splintered. "The bedroom is straight back." She said and followed him as he made his way back. He walked in looking around and looking up at the words on the wall. Brennan stood at the doorway gently rubbing her swollen belly as she watched him revert to his FBI agent training.

"Booth is right to be worried. If someone went through all the trouble of destroying everything like this and writing in blood, there's reason to worry. Did you call the police?"

"Yes, Angela called them about fifteen minutes ago." Cullen furrowed his brows.

"Grab what you need and go to Booth's place. I have two agents set up watching it until he gets back."

"What about the police?"

"I'll take care of it. Just go to his place and stay there. I'll arrange to have extra security at the lab also."

"I don't need to be baby sat by a bunch of agents. Booth is overreacting, and I will be perfectly fine at his place and at the lab."

"I would not call this overreacting, actually it's a good thing he's not here to see what went on here, or he really would be overreacting. Booth is a good agent and he knows what to do when this happens. Go to his place and stay there until you are needed at the lab. I'll talk to you when the police are done." He said sternly. He never had gotten along with the woman but after she worked to try to save his daughter's life six years ago, he had begun to see a different side of the rational cold scientist. He watched as she became closer to Booth, he was the only one who could get her to show who she really was and not hide behind her walls and rational thinking. Brennan narrowed her eyes before spinning and walking out to find Angela as he followed.

"Drop her off at Booth's place. Dr. Brennan you are to stay there until I'm done here." He warned as Brennan stormed out of the apartment. "This is not something she should be taking lightly."

"I know. She'll calm down, and Booth will take care of everything when he gets back." Angela said looking over as Brennan trudged through the small layer of snow and back into Angela's van. "The hormones and this case are hitting her hard all at once."

"Get her there and try to talk her into listening. I'm going to get a team out here to process everything."

"You're having the FBI take this?"

"Dr. Brennan works with the FBI, and this is not just a simple breaking and entering." He said walking with Angela to the cars. Angela got in the van and drove off as Cullen grabbed his phone from his care and called in a team. He knew no one but those who needed to know knew about Booth and Brennan and by bringing in a team this would make it known to everyone, but it was better than not doing anything to protect her.

"I should apologize to Cullen. He was only trying to help me and keep Booth from worrying." Brennan finally said with a sigh.

"He knows you're working a hard case and you're not entirely responsible for your little tantrums." Angela grinned as she saw a smile tugging at Brennan's lips. "He said he's going to have the FBI take care of everything."

"What? But if the FBI goes through my place…. not everyone knows about us." She said becoming alarmed.

"Cullen knows you two want to stay quiet, he wouldn't have called them in for no reason. Besides aren't you mostly living at Booth's anyway?"

"Yes, but he and Parker have spent the night at my apartment several times, and they've both left things there."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Angela reassured her friend as she pulled up in front of Booth's apartment. Both women climbed from the van and were greeted by three agents and Sweets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan gave a small nod to Sweets and Charlie as they walked over with two agents behind them. "I heard what happened." Sweets said glancing at Angela who shook her head.

"Did you bring any luggage, Dr. Brennan?" Asked an agent she had seen around Booth's office once or twice.

"No." She told him.

"We are under order that you are not to go back to your apartment."

"I know I was already given orders by Cullen." She said irritated.

"I do not recommend going out to get new clothes and items you need." Said the other agent she had also seen once or twice before. Brennan looked at Sweets as Charlie watched her curious. Everyone at the FBI had known she was pregnant but no one knew who the father was, even though there were bets and rumors that she and Booth had finally gotten together.

"Uh, why don't you let Dr. Brennan get settled in? I'm sure she's tired from today." Sweets said trying to help only making the others, more curious as they all went up to Booth's Apartment. Brennan let everyone in and left Sweets and Angela to keep the agents from wandering too far into he apartment and discovering anything of hers as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked as she walked into the Kitchen to see Brennan bent over resting her weight on her arms on the counter top.

"I'm fine Ange, just tired and uncomfortable."

"Well Sweets is going to stay for the night so if you need anything you don't have to call and wait. But make sure you call me if you need me, I'm only a fifteen minute drive away." She smiled as Brennan looked at her about to protest. "We all know you don't need a baby sitter. We're just really worried and it would make all of us, me and Booth especially, feel better if someone was here with you." Brennan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll let you and Booth have your way just this once." She said and saw a bright smile spread across her friend's face. The two hugged before Brennan's phone started to ring. "Brennan."

"Hey Bones." Brennan smiled and looked at Angela who was ginning. "You talk to the police and get everything straight?"

"Actually Cullen showed up and told Angela to take me to your place. He is having the FBI go through and process everything. He also gave orders for two agents outside your building and Charlie and Sweets are here too. Apparently Sweets is spending the night." Brennan paused scrunching her face while Angela pulled a soda from the fridge. "Don't laugh at me." She scolded as Angela turned smiling; she could only imagine Booth laughing at her torment of having to have Sweets stay with her constantly.

"I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's cute how upset you're getting over having security outside and your very own shrink for the night."

"Keep it up I'll let Sweets into your sports things."

"You really know how to hurt a guy." He chuckled. "Just be careful when you go out. And I'm not telling you what to do-"

"I know, I know. You worry about me and love me." She said with a small smile. She heard a knock on the door and saw one of the Agents answer it, letting Cullen in. He turned seeing her in the kitchen.

"That Booth?" Cullen asked and saw Brennan nod. "Let me talk to him." Brennan handed him the phone. "Booth. Yeah, I checked it all out…" He said walking into the other room.

"Did you call Cam?" Angela asked.

"No, but I'm sure Booth has already called everyone. I'm surprised swat and the army isn't here." She said irritated.

"Sweetie, you know Booth is worried and wants to make sure you and the baby are safe when he can't be here. He knows the FBI will take care of you, especially his friends there. He definitely knows you can kick butt when you need to, he's just a nervous father." Angela smiled as Brennan sighed in defeat against her friend.

"Dr. Brennan." They heard making her turn around to see Sweets and Charlie. "Agent Burns is going to be staying the night with us since he has the gun."

"And you're staying because Booth told you to watch me." Brennan watched as Sweets shook his head.

"No, no. Agent Booth asked if I could just stay and make sure you were alright." Brennan glanced at Angela who gave a little smile.

"I'll get the extra blankets and pillows from the bedroom." She walked through the living room and into the bedroom to grab the extra items she knew Booth had in the closet with Sweets following her. He took the blankets from her as she turned bumping into the dresser, knocking a picture frame from the top. "Oh no." She said as she bent to pick it up.

"What is it?" Sweets asked as Brennan stood and turned it over looking at the picture of Booth and Parker sitting in a bench in the park holding the football.

"The glass broke." She sighed and started walking out with Sweets again following her.

"Everything alright, we heard something break." Angela said as Brennan held up the picture frame.

"I bumped into the dresser and the frame fell." Angela took the frame and looked at the picture with a smile. "They decided to try to teach me to throw the football." Brennan rolled her eyes as she turned to look on the desk sitting in the corner of the living room. "I think there's an extra frame around here from Parker's school pictures." She started going through the draws of the desk before smiling. Angela took the picture out of the old frame and handed it to Brennan.

"I'm going to head home; Hodgins is probably teaching Michael all about bugs and slime. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Dr. Brennan, wouldn't you like to get some clothes?" Asked an agent.

"I have everything I need." Cullen walked back in handing the phone back to her. "Hi, Booth."

"Hey Bones. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it." Brennan sighed taking the picture from Angela.

"I'll see you later Ange." Brennan and Angela hugged before she left and Brennan turned to walk into the other room.

"Bones."

"I'm fine Booth really. I just do not like having baby sitters, especially ones who don't know about us and are going to be watching everything so closely."

"It will be fine. Besides Cullen knows, and that's the only one who really matters. If the others find out, it's not like it's going to cause problems. Just relax and try to get some sleep tonight."

"I don't know how much sleep I'll be getting with Sweets and Charlie watching me. Sweets is worse than you. He's been trying to get me to stop working for the last month and a half, and now he's going to be even worse."

"He's a kid. He doesn't understand how this stuff works. Let him pretend he's taking care of you, it'll make him feel good and he'll back off a bit. He wants to feel like he can help. It's just like when Parker comes over and you let him take charge." Brennan smiled.

"I guess I can do that until you come home."

"Good. Now I got to go for now. Call me later."

"I will." The two hung up and Brennan went back out to talk with Cullen.

"You have everything you need?" Cullen asked

"Yes."

"Agent Brown and Agent Hall will be outside, and Dr. Sweets and Agent Burns are going to be staying in here. That's okay with you?" Brennan nodded. "If you need anything call me."

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

"Sir, perhaps she should go somewhere to get clothing and such." Agent Brown suggested to Cullen who looked at Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan has everything she needs, let her make her on decisions about her comfort, you just watch the door." He looked back at Brennan and the two men who were to stay with her. "If there's anything I want a call."

"Yes sir." Charlie said before they all exchanged good byes and Cullen walked out with Agents Brown and Hall. "I'll take the floor I guess."

"One can have the couch and the other can stay in Parker's room." Brennan said as she walked over opening the door to Parker's room. "It's a small bed but it's better than the floor."

"I'll take the couch." Sweets said as Charlie shrugged.

"You sure Booth's son won't mind?"

"Parker is very generous. He would probably insist, considering you're here to make sure I am alright." Brennan explained. "There is beer, soda and juice in the fridge. Help yourself to anything you want."

"We're not going to drink Booth's beer and eat everything he has." Charlie said feeling a little awkward.

"Well everything is there if you want it, just don't drink his scotch." She said as she picked up a basketball Parker had left by the door, walked it into the room, and put it away as Charlie moved his bag into the room and saw a picture of Brennan and Parker smiling brightly at the camera as he sat on her lap. He picked up the picture and looked at Brennan.

"You and Booth's son are close." Brennan turned to look at him.

"Yes."

"You know you and Booth are the only partners I've ever seen who are as close at home as they are in the office. There have been pools going around since you guys started working together. Everyone picks how long it will be before you get together. The pool has pretty much died since you got pregnant. I mean obviously you're with someone."

"If you need anything else just ask. There are more blankets in the closet." She walked over and opened the closet to see everything fall out at her feet making her sigh and shake her head. "Like I said you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, just don't drink the scotch." Charlie nodded, watching Brennan walk from the room and into the living room to talk with Sweets while he looked around the boy's room. He flipped open the photo album and started flipping through the pictures of Parker with his friends and father and paused as he came across a picture of Brennan smiling at Booth as he sat with his arm wrapped around her and Parker was kissing her swollen stomach. He looked at the doorway even more shocked as he flipped a few more pages and found ones of Brennan and Booth holding onto the other looking extremely happy. He closed the album and walked back out to see Sweets sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's getting a shower." Sweets said as Charlie walked back into the room to get the album before he sat next to Sweets. "What's that?"

"It's a photo album I saw." Sweets looked up at him as he flipped through to the pictures he had seen of Booth and Brennan. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked and watched Sweets look away and back to the TV. "Booth and Dr. Brennan…. but I thought…"

"It's easier if you don't think about how you missed it." He said softly. "They only let a few people know, so don't say anything."

"About what?" They heard as Brennan walked from the bedroom.

"Agent Burns found Parker's photo album." Brennan paused as she looked from Sweets to Charlie who sat waiting to be yelled at but was surprised when she gave a small smile and turned away to one of Booth's jackets.

"Booth said to show these to you. But with everything going on I completely forgot." She said as she handed the little pictures to Sweets. "He told you about the visit?"

"Yes." Charlie looked over at the pictures and then his eyes moved between the smiling Brennan and the smirking Sweets. "He said it's a girl."

"Yes, apparently she is going to be as stubborn as Booth." She smiled. "It took a while to get her in the right position to be able to see." Brennan's phone rang and she answered. "Brennan."

"Hi Bones!" She heard making her smile.

"Hi Parker. Is everything alright?" She saw Sweets and Charlie look up at her.

"Yeah, I called dad like I do every night and he said I should call you. Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine, someone just broke into my place."

"Did they hurt you or anything? Dad seemed really worried."

"No, I wasn't hurt, just a lot of my things were broken. You know how your father is. Your father made sure that I'm well taken care of." She smiled as the boy listened intently and worried. "I have Dr. Sweets with me and Agent Burns is staying in your room. Your father's boss even set up two agents outside."

"You should call him, he sounded really worried."

"I will. Listen you get to sleep, it's getting late and you have school in the morning."

"You gonna get me tomorrow after school? I mean I know Dad's not home." He said as Brennan smiled.

"Yes, I will pick you up after school tomorrow and you can take over as my protector while your father is gone."

"Okay, night Bones."

"Good night Parker." Brennan hung up walking into the bedroom to grab pajama pants and shirt before getting a shower. After fifteen minutes, she walked back out seeing Sweets with a glass of water and Charlie next to him with soda. "Do you both have everything you need?"

"I think so." Charlie said as Brennan nodded walking into the kitchen as she pushed speed dial.

"Booth." She heard after three rings.

"I told you I would call." She said with a sigh. "You know you had Parker all worried."

"What?"

"He called a little while ago to make sure I was alright. He said you were really worried when you talked to him."

"Yeah, well it's not every day that someone destroys your place and writes in blood on the wall to die." He said as Brennan sighed sitting on the high chair in the kitchen. "How you doing? Want to kill Sweets yet?"

"Actually he hasn't said or done anything. He helped me get the blankets from the closet earlier and I knocked over that picture on your dresser. I put the picture in a new frame. But Sweets is sitting in the living room watching TV with Charlie. He seems like he's awkward."

"Well it's Sweets, you know how he is."

"No, Charlie. He was acting as if he didn't know what to do. I told him he could use Parker's bed."

"Sweets going to take the couch?"

"That's what he said. I tried to get the extra blankets from Parker's closet and everything fell out. I think he has been using the closet to hide everything."

"Figures." Booth chuckled.

"Charlie found Parker's photo album."

"He saw the pictures didn't he?"

"Yes, he seems very shocked and now even more awkward here."

"Yeah, well it's not every day that you get asked to stay at a college's house while he's away. Besides Charlie is a little out of place when he is put into places like this. He'll survive."

"I suppose." She sighed looking through the doorway at the two men watching a law and order show. "Did you find anything useful for the case?"

"Jay's been talking to Steve; he got a few things from him but not much. I already talked to Cullen and he's running a few things down while I'm stuck here. Did you find anything new before you went shopping?" Brennan looked up as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"No, we're still trying to match the exact weapon to give you a better idea of what to look for, but a very large streak knife is the best assumption we have been able to determine. We also have found out that the killer cut her throat before they stabbed her abdomen. Two strikes struck the mother's vertebrae and I was able to find evidence of another three strikes that only affected the baby."

"So the killer was probably upset about the pregnancy."

"That would be my assumption. Something about this child set the killer off on a rampage."

"I'll see if Jay had anyone who was angry about her pregnancy."

"You think we'll be able to find something that they weren't able to find when she first went missing?"

"I'm hoping. There aren't any other leads right now, we're getting nothing new out of Steve. This is turning out to be a bust." He sighed as Brennan shifted in her seat as Sweets walked in to see what Charlie was doing.

"Like you said, we are the best."

"Yeah, Jay still doesn't believe we've solved all those impossible cases."

"They weren't impossible. Impossible means there is no way to be able to solve them, we were able to solve each one, therefore they were not impossible."

"Then what would you call them?" She thought for a minute seeing Charlie steeling glances at her.

"I would propose that the cases we are handed are…. exceptionally problematic."

"That's just a fancy way of saying impossible."

"It is not. We have had very big problems trying to solve cases, the title fits."

"Sure, Bones," He chuckled. "I'm going to try to wrap this up tomorrow so I can get back to you and we can get Parker."

"Parker asked if I would get him anyway if you're still there."

"I told you he loved being with you." Brennan gave a little smile. "I'll try to make it home in time."

"We'll be fine."

"Did you show the new pictures to Sweets?"

"Yes, he was happy to see them." Brennan looked at her watch as the two men started making food for themselves. "Booth, is it possible that the killer was a boyfriend or lover?"

"That's a very big possibility." Sweets said making Brennan look at him. "The killer not only attacked the mother but also the child it would suggest that it was someone who did not like the concept of her being pregnant."

"I'll look into it in the morning. There was no one that stuck out like that or had any relationship with the victim like that except Steve. From what Jay has told me, everyone he could track down for any leads were close family members."

"I'll see if there's anything I missed on the remains. Maybe I can help find something that can tell you something else, and I'm hoping we find a match for the weapon."

"What did he say?" Sweets asked as Charlie looked at Brennan.

"Booth said he's going to look into it." She relayed.

"Jay's here, I'll call you tomorrow. Take it easy tomorrow."

"I know Booth."

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth." she said before hanging up. "Good night." She said standing and walking off to the bedroom leaving the two men to cook their food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Brennan was showered, dressed and ready for the day by the time Sweets and Charlie were waking up. Sweets shifted and looked At Brennan sitting in the kitchen sipping her drink and talking softly on the phone. He watched as she smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, I made sure not to. You don't need to worry over everything… no, they are both sleeping… They're not children, it's not like I can tell them when to go to sleep… There are time that I think you have the mental capacity of a five year old… Yes I'm calling you more immature than your son." Sweets smiled as he listened. Over the four years, he had gotten to know Booth and Brennan he only ever gotten to see the work side of them. Even when they all went out together, they only ever acted the same as in work. He was surprised to hear how normal Brennan sounded talking with Booth with no one around.

"Parker is a very smart boy, I'm surprised he's not the one at the FBI and you're not the one in fifth grade." Sweets was taken back when he heard Brennan give a soft giggle. "Yes, I know. But why waist the time we have waiting for the others to get up… no…no….Booth I do not miss you…. no…" Sweets could hear her starting to laugh. "You thought it first… fine, because you are so immature…. What? Yes you are…" She laughed again. Sweets thought of two teens talking late on a school night as he listened to Brennan's side of the conversation. "I do miss our morning debates…. Yes…. You better go help Jay so you can come home or your son and I will be having dinner alone….. Jealous of your own son?" She laughed. "Go to work so we can finish this case. We still need to get things moved and we have a lot to do in the nursery before your daughter is born….. Yes, I'll make sure… I love you Seeley Booth." She said making Sweets lay still, completely beyond shocked at hearing Brennan speak of loving someone. He heard her put her cup in the sink before he took a slow breath and decided to pretend he never heard her conversation. Knowing her, if he had told her she would become very angry and it wasn't worth the stress on him nor her, so he decided to play along.

Sweets sat up rubbing his eyes as Brennan started walking into the living room. She gave a small smile as she stopped by the couch.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Sweets said softly.

"Good morning. Were you able to sleep last night? Booth's back is always hurting him after he's dozed off there." She said with a small smiled as Sweets stretched.

"I was fine. Thanks."

"I'm going to finish up some things, there is coffee for you and Charlie in the kitchen and there are towels in the bathroom, if you would like to get a shower." They heard a knock on the door and Sweets got up and walked with Brennan to the door. Brennan opened the door and took a step back as her father walked in. "Dad…." He paused and gave a small sigh. "Booth called you didn't he? I don't need everyone watching me, I am not a child."

"He loves you Tempe. He just wants to make sure you and the baby are safe when he's not here. I would have come over last night but Booth said he had a few friends staying with you and watching out."

"Yes. Sweets and Charlie spent the night and there are two-"

"FBI." They heard turning to see two agents with their guns out. Max looked at Brennan who shook her head as she turned away with a hand on her belly.

"So Tempe." Max said turning away from the two agents who looked confused.

"It's alright, this is her father." Sweets elaborated as he let the two agents in. "You two want some coffee?" He asked as Brennan and Max walked farther into the apartment.

"Dad, there is no reason for you or Booth to be all worked up and worried."

"We are protecting our own. You know men and their daughters." He smirked as Brennan sighed shaking her head. "Let us worry. It makes us feel like we have something to do." He smiled before he reached out putting a hand on Brennan's belly feeling a hard kick. "She's feisty today." He looked up at Brennan. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, as much as the baby would let me. She is very unhappy when Booth is away."

"Maybe you should try to get some more sleep."

"Dad I have two victims to examine, a weapon to id, mounds of paperwork I've been putting off, and I still need to get Parker from school this afternoon."

"You get some work done, take a nap, and I'll get Parker and we'll meet you back here. We'll all have dinner together before we take him back to his mother's."

"I also need to call Rebecca, to make sure Parker told her about Booth being out of town." She sighed.

"Don't stress so much Tempe. Everything will work out." He smiled as she could only give into him as another kick made her wince. "You okay?"

"Yes, the baby likes to kick my ribs sometimes." She said rubbing the top of her baby bump as Charlie walked from Parker's room. "There is coffee in the kitchen if you would like some." She offered before turning to walk into the bedroom with her father following her. "Dad, I'm fine really. Someone ransacked my apartment, fine; I'm at Booth's, a Special Agent at the FBI's apartment with three other FBI agents and a close friend also from the FBI. No one would be crazy enough to come through them and in here to get to me."

"What about at the lab or going to the lab? Tempe, this is not just some guy who broke in."

"Booth and Cullen have already gotten extra security at the lab and nothing is going to happen to me while I drive there. You're overreacting."

"Tempe-" He started but stopped as she gave him a quick glance he knew well. "Fine, but you know Booth isn't going to stop calling you all day, and I'm not going to stop visiting."

"I need to finish getting ready, I will get some work done before I go to sleep for a little while and then I will get Parker."

"And dinner?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll call you when I pick him up." She said walking back into the living room looking for her shoes. Max smiled and leaned in kissing Brennan's cheek.

"Alright, I want you to call if you need anything." She nodded as she pulled her shoes on and saw the four men getting ready to go to work. He looked at Sweets who came from the bathroom wrapping his tie around his neck. "Make sure she rests."

"Dad." She scolded as he smiled and shrugged.

"I told you, fathers and their daughters… Just something sets off a need to help." He smiled before kissing her cheek "I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad." She said with a sigh as she slipped her shoes on as Charlie said goodbye leaving and the two agents went back to their post waiting for Brennan to leave before they left. Sweets was the last one left with Brennan, he walked out to the cars with her before he went to the FBI and she went to the lab.

"Hey Brennan." She heard as she walked into her office. She turned seeing Angela walk in behind her. "You look exhausted. Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, although the baby didn't seem to like sleeping without Booth, I slept as much as I was aloud." Brennan said putting her things down. "Is everyone here?"

"No, Cam and Wendell aren't here yet, it's just you me and Hodgins. You want to take a nap before everyone gets here?"

"No. I'm fine. I just want to get this case solved." She said before she took her jacket off and pulled her lab coat on, walking out to the platform where the two sets of remains lay. "Were you able to get a match on the weapon yet?"

"No, nothing is coming up in our data base. I'll try to run it through the FBI and see if I can find anything like it in their records." Brennan nodded as Angela turned and walked into her office leaving Brennan to look at the two remains laid out on the stainless steel tables. She took a deep breath before she pulled her gloves on and got to work.

Three hours later the lab was bustling with activity as everyone worked hard on their tasks. Brennan still stood bent over the remains of the mother when Sweets and Charlie walked onto the platform making her glance at them before going back to work.

"I do not need baby sitters." She said without looking up at them again.

"We're not babysitting, we're the extra security." Charlie said making Brennan look at him and Sweets.

"Bren!" They heard as Brennan straightened up and looked to see Angela hanging from her doorway waving at her. Brennan pulled her gloves off and walked over to Angela quickly. "Sweets, you might want to come too!" She called making Brennan furrow her brows as the two men followed her into the office.

"What's going on, Angela?" Brennan asked before Angela pulled up an image on her screen. "That's not our victim." Angela shook her head.

"No, this is the picture of a pregnant woman who was found murdered last year after she was missing for a month. This one." She said pulling up a new one. "Is a pregnant woman who was found 2 years ago, missing 2 weeks. Three years ago missing 2 months, 7 years ago missing 1 month, one year ago, missing 1 week, 7 years ago missing one month, 8 years ago missing 5 days, and 4 years ago missing 5 weeks." She said pulling up a new picture each time.

"They all have the same injuries." Brennan said staring at each picture as the two men just watched.

"Bren, they were all between 30 and 40 weeks pregnant." Brennan furrowed her brows still looking at the screen before Angela pushed another button. "And they were all girlfriends and fiancé's of Special Agents at the FBI." Brennan looked at her friend.

"Where?"

"Norfolk, Virginia, Pittsburg and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, New Haven, Connecticut, Charlotte, North Carolina, Baltimore, Maryland and our Vic here in D.C."

"I'll call Booth and let him know." She said turning and leaving as she pushed speed dial.

"Booth." She heard after three rings.

"Booth, Angela found something."

"What? What did she find?" He asked before she heard him tell someone he would be back.

"She ran what we had on the murder weapon through the FBI."

"She found a match?"

"Technically she found a match but not to the weapon. She found other victims." Booth took a deep breath.

"How many?"

"Including Natalie, there ate ten victims. All the injuries match, and the impressions from the wounds the weapons left match what we found on the victim."

"Where?"

"Virginia, Pennsylvania, Connecticut, North Carolina, Maryland and D.C."

"I'll call and see if I can get the files pulled. Steve is still fighting us on this; I don't know how much longer I'm going to be."

"Why do you need to bring him back here?"

"Because we need to be able to talk to him as information comes in, and phones aren't exactly his thing. I'll call you after I know more on the other victims."

"Booth." Brennan paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Angela found another link other than the weapon."

"What else did she find?"

"All of the victims were between 30 weeks and 40 weeks pregnant."

"So what, we have some sicko running around killing pregnant women?"

"They were all pregnant with a FBI Special Agent's baby." She heard him pause for a minute as the words sunk in.

"Someone's going around killing FBI agent's babies?"

"None of the women were married; from what Angela was able to pull they were all either girlfriends or fiancé's of an Agent in each place."

"Bones…" He trailed off as Brennan walked into her office, shutting the door and sitting in her chair.

"Booth, this does not sound like a typical psychopath killing pregnant women. There are too many for it to be a coincidence that they were all unmarried yet carrying an Agent's child."

"Bones, I want you to keep an Agent with you all the time, I know you don't need a baby sitter or someone watching you constantly, but someone's out there killing pregnant women with a connection to Agents."

"Okay." Booth paused. He was ready for an argument, not for her to agree.

"Okay?"

"Yes. I agree it is unwise and unsafe for me to be alone while there is someone out there killing women who are pregnant with agent's children."

"Bones, are you okay? You never agree with me." He said making her give a small smile.

"Yes, I just feel that having someone around would be better than no one. Considering we've made these connections, someone destroyed my apartment, writing die on my bedroom wall, and I am after all 38 weeks pregnant with your child."

"I'll call Cullen."

"Charlie and Sweets are here now. Apparently they are the extra security in the lab."

"They're great and all but-"

"Booth." She said stopping him. "I don't want agents I don't know. Cullen is keeping the two agents outside of your place until you come home, having Charlie or Sweets is plenty for in the apartment."

"Bones…" He trailed off for a minute. "I'll talk to Cullen and get them assigned to it until I get back." He paused again as Brennan rubbed her stomach. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I seem to just be getting worried that I will not be able to protect myself in case of something happening." She said softly. Booth knew that for Brennan to admit that, she must really be worried and becoming afraid.

"Listen Bones, I'm going to tell Jay we need to leave by tomorrow. You'll have the FBI keeping an eye on things until I get there. You'll be okay. I promise." He told her softly.

"Yes, I know."

"I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Alright. I'll let you know if we find anything more here."

"Bones." He said stopping her from hanging up. "Call me if you need to, okay?"

"I will. I love you Booth." She said softly and could hear a small smile in his voice as he told her he loved her too. They hung up and Brennan leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. After a few more minutes, the door opened making her open her eyes to see Angela.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she pulled her walls up around her thoughts and fears.

"Well there's some sicko out there tracking down girlfriends of Agents to kill them and their unborn baby. I mean it scares me to think that someone is after you again."

"I'm fine Ange. I talk to Booth and told him what you found out. He is going to pull all of the files and see what he can find. And you don't have to worry about me. Cullen and the FBI are watching out for me." She watched Angela sigh.

"I guess you're right." Brennan gave a small smile before the door opened again and she saw Sweets and Charlie walk in. Sweets looked at her before walking around to sit in a chair by the couch. She knew Booth had told Sweets to stay with her and knew Booth had explained that he wasn't to ask her anything or play shrink when he was with her. It was just for comfort.

"I need to finish a few more things and then I have to get Parker from school." Brennan said pushing herself from the chair, glad she had made it higher earlier.

"I'll head to the offices and see what I can dig up there. I'll let you know what I found." Charlie said before leaving.

"I'll work on finding more information out on the victims." Angela said walking towards the door.

"Ange, don't work too late. We'll figure this out." Brennan said making Angela smile and nod before leaving Brennan with Sweets who sat quietly. "I'll file my papers and then we can leave to get Parker."

"That's fine." He said sinking back into the chair.

"You talked to Booth, didn't you?" Brennan asked without looking at him. He watched as she moved around her desk keeping her eyes on her papers.

"Yes." He said remembering his conversations with Booth.

Sweets stood with Charlie talking with Angela about the latest discoveries stopping them as his phone rang. Sweets looks to see it's Booth calling and he turns away to answer.

"Booth?" He asked confused as to why the agent would be calling him, Brennan was just talking to him.

"Yeah Sweets. Listen I need you to do something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it? Is everything okay?"

"I think so, but just stay with Bones."

"What? She doesn't want any of us around, she's argued several times about us being around."

"Yeah, I know, and you know how Bones gets when things happen."

"She pushes everyone away and becomes cold and autonomous the more she feels." He said mentally kicking himself for not seeing her reactions sooner. "Did she say something?"

"Sweets, just stay with her. Don't mess with her head or do any of your shrink stuff, just stay with her."

"Booth, is everything alright?" He heard Booth take a breath.

"This goes no farther than me and you. Understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Bones is afraid. She sees the similarities in the case and her and with that break in she's getting worried she won't be able to protect herself from this guy. I told her Cullen will get a few agents to stay with her but she doesn't want anyone she doesn't know, she wants someone she trust with her."

"And she trusts me?"

"Yeah, Sweets, we both do. Just take care of her for me." Sweets was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll keep an eye on her as a friend." He said. Booth thanked him before they hung up and Sweets saw Angela walk into Brennan's office.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We should get everything moving while we wait for more information to come in." Sweets said before they walked down to Brennan's office.

"What did he tell you?"

"He asked that I stay with you until he gets back."

"And you've agreed?" She asked looking up at him finally.

"Yes. For Booth to ask that I stay with you until he gets back suggests there is more worry and fear than he is letting on about this case. Although there are many similarities and the events from yesterday are disconcerting, I do not for see this killer picking you out of the crowd and going after you."

"I understand. Booth is very overprotective. You don't have to stay with me. I'm an adult." She said as she pushed her fear away looking at him again.

"I told Booth I would; besides I think we both know everyone would feel more comfortable with the situation if someone was with you."

"What about you're work at the FBI?"

"Cullen will arrange things. Everything is worked out. There will be two agents watching Booth's apartment at all times and I'm staying with you. I know you do not like the idea of having others watch over you, but sometimes the situations arise and you need someone to help." He said softly as Brennan sighed and gave a nod, trying to act as if she was upset about the arrangement, hoping Sweets couldn't see through to her relief.

"Alright, I'm finished." She said after another twenty minutes.

"I need to stop and get some clothes from my apartment before we go back to Booth's."

"Yes of course. Parker doesn't get out for another hour yet and his teachers will take care of him until I get there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bones!" They heard as they walked into the school. Parker ran over and gave Brennan a hug as she looked up to talk with his teacher as other kids were being picked up. "Is dad coming home tonight?" Parker asked making the Teacher look confused.

"Your father isn't staying at home?" Asked the teacher as Sweets watched her eyes roam to him curiously.

"Booth is working and is in Pennsylvania right now. We are waiting to find out when he'll be coming home." Brennan held her hand out and shook the teacher's hand. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Temperance Brennan I'm partners with Parker's father."

"Dad works at the FBI." He said proudly. "Bones is his partner and girlfriend." He grinned up at Brennan who gave a small smile.

"Janet Karlson. Why does he work so far away? I heard he is here every Friday, is everything alright?" She asked curious. Sweets watched as Parker turned, standing in front of Brennan with a bright smile.

"Booth is working a case and in order to find more information he was needed in Pennsylvania. He is trying to come home tomorrow, but we're still waiting on some information." Brennan explained.

"I never knew Mr. Booth worked for the FBI, Ms. Stinson has just said that he in in law enforcement." She said wanting to know more about the man she saw pick Parker up every Friday.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan work to solve murder cases." Sweets informed. The teacher looked from him to Parker wondering if it was a safe environment to have Parker in.

"That's my baby sitter when I go to work with my dad." Parker smiled as Sweets looked from him to Brennan and back again.

"I am not you baby sitter. I am a psychologist with the FBI, and your dad drops you in my office when he needs to work."

"So you're my baby sitter."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Ya huh."

"Sweets, you're debating with a ten year old who takes after his father. You really think it's a good idea to continue to contend with him?" Sweets looked at Brennan before closing his mouth and putting his hands in his pockets as Parker smiled.

"Mrs. Karlson!" Parker said excited. "Can Bones and the squints come visit next week when we do our experiments?" The teacher looked at Brennan.

"I'm a forensic Anthropologist; I work with the FBI to identify remains. The squints he is talking about are the members of my team at the Jeffersonian. Booth calls all the scientists, squints, his belief is we squint at things."

"Are you all anthropologists?" Mrs. Karlson asked.

"No. One member is Jack Hodgins; he holds three doctorates in Entomology, Botany, and Mineralogy. There is an Artist, Angela Montenegro. She is able to do facial reconstructions along with many different things with computers. Camille Saroyan is a Pathologist and the Head of the Forensic Division at Jeffersonian Institute. We work together with Booth as our liaison, and Dr. Sweets here helps with profiling."

"It sounds like quite a great background to grow up around."

"It's awesome! You have to see the lab. It's huge and Hodgins has all kinds of bugs in the ookie room. And-" He was cut off as Brennan's phone rang making him look at her.

"Brennan." Brennan paused and looked at Sweets before she turned away.

"What's wrong? She made that face. Dad says that face means she didn't like something." Parker asked worried as he tried to hear Brennan.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Sweets said as he looked at Brennan, as she stood tense. "Parker, stay here for a minute." The boy looked at him then agreed as his teacher watched Sweets walk over to talk with Brennan.

"Who is this?" Brennan asked and paused. "You can say that all you want that does not answer my question… you must have the wrong number… What?" Brennan froze as Sweets came to her side. "Who is this?" She asked again before the line went dead. She looked at Sweets as she tried to hide the fear as she looked down at her phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the person who broke into my place just called me."

"What?"

"He was talking about killing those who put lives in danger. He said 'the whores must die.'" Sweets watched as Brennan became angry.

"We need to call Cullen and Booth." He said as she nodded.

"I'll talk to Booth later. There is no use in getting him upset when he is away trying to solve this case."

"Is that such a good idea? You know how he gets, and with this case…"

"I will tell him. He won't worry as much if things are already being set up." She looked back at Parker.

"Is everything alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Brennan said trying to force a smile. "Perhaps we can discuss you meeting my team at some point." Brennan pulled her card from her pocket. "Give me a call and I'll set everything up. Come on Parker, we need to go now." She said and watch as he stared at her worried.

"Who was that on the phone? Is dad okay?"

"Your father is fine, and don't worry about the phone call. We have to go meet up with my dad for dinner." She said softly as he nodded taking her hand before saying goodbye to his teacher and leaving with Sweets and Brennan. "Sweets take me to the offices." Brennan said as she buckled her seatbelt in the passenger seat of the car.

Twenty minutes later Brennan and Sweets walked through the offices with Parker between them looking confused. Brennan walked over to where she saw Cullen talking to Charlie and several other agents. He looked up and eyed her carefully before pulling away from the agents making them look over at her holding Parker's hand.

"Dr. Brennan, is everything alright?" Cullen asked and watched Brennan bend slightly to talk to Parker.

"Parker, why don't you go in your father's office for a bit? Don't play around with anything." She warned as she unzipped his jacket and he walked off to the office to the left. Brennan looked back at Cullen. "I received a phone call from a blocked number while I was getting Parker from school. The man refused to identify himself but he continued talking about how the whores should die." Cullen looked at her for a moment.

"Did you call Booth?"

"No. My thought is to tell you about the call and get things worked out before he finds out."

"I'll get the tech team working on tracing the call. If it you get another call you get to another phone and call me immediately." He looked over at Parker as he climbed into Booth's chair. "Does he know what's going on?"

"Booth told him that someone broke in to my place. That's all he knows about the situation."

"I'll get the techs moving on the phone and I'll let the agents at the apartment to be extra cautious. I suggest you go back there and stay there until you have to leave. The more you are out in the open the more chances this bastard has." He waited to hear the famous Brennan argument and was surprised when she didn't fight back. She nodded and looked at Parker.

"Please let me know as soon as you find anything out." She said making him nod before she walked into the office to get Parker.

"Dr. Sweets." Sweets stopped following and looked at his boss. "There's something going on with her. Keep a close eye on her."

"I noticed it earlier when we were at the lab after we found out about the connections. She left to call Agent Booth and soon after, he called me. He asked if I would stay with her until he got back. He said she needed someone they could both trust to be there. I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling Dr. Brennan is deeply affected by the recent events paired with this case."

"You suggesting I remove her from the case?"

"No, of course not. If anything, I believe that will make things worse. No, I believe she just needs those she knows will help her around. That is why she is not pushing your orders away and she is not fighting me staying with her as Booth asked. I'll keep observing but I feel she is only in need of quiet support for now. I will let you know if anything changes." Cullen nodded as Sweets turned to rejoin Brennan and Parker as she zipped his jacket up again talking softly to him.

Sweets sat on the couch in silence. Brennan and Max had begun helping Parker with his homework as they cooked and Sweets and Parker sat at the kitchen table looking at his homework. After dinner, he watched as Max started playing video games with Parker before they had talked Sweets into playing while Brennan watched until Max started yawning. He said his good nights and left Brennan to take charge of the boy once again. Sweets shook his head remembering how Brennan had once again flipped from the disconnected scientist to a loving mother when she thought Sweets wasn't paying attention. She had tucked him in and turned off the light before finishing cleaning and bidding Sweets a good night. Now he sat wondering what was going on. Brennan was acting off, usually she was fighting and pushing away everyone who wanted to help and stay with her but now… now she was practically asking for the support. Sweets shifted and lay down, quickly drifting off to sleep.

"NO!" He heard making him jump to his feet from a dead sleep. He looked around before hearing cries come from Booth's bedroom. He glanced over as Parker opened his door looking afraid as they heard her cry out again.

"Is Bones okay?" He asked worried.

"Go back to bed, I'll check on her." Sweets said moving quickly towards the room as Parker still stood in his doorway. He saw Brennan toss her head as she gave another cry. "Dr. Brennan." Sweets said he moved closer calling again and still nothing. He moved to the side of the bed and called for her again. Brennan gasped as she pushed herself to sitting as tears fell from her eyes. Sweets didn't know what to do, he had never seen this woman cry before. He did the only thing he could think of, he reached out and hugged her. He was surprised as her arms wrapped around him as she continued to cry. Slowly she gained control of herself and she pulled away not meeting his eyes as she dried her tears.

"I'm sorry…. I just…. I don't…" She trailed off as Sweets shifted in his spot on the side of the bed.

"Have you been having these dreams since the break in?" He asked gently, not wanting to poke and prod but wanting to know what was going on with the strong woman who now seemed so frail.

"Since the case came in." She said softly. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. You were frightened by the dream you were having, it's completely understandable." He said trying to ease her discomfort of losing control in front of him. "Would you like to discuss the dream? It could help you understand why you are having these dreams."

"I already know Sweets." She said as she looked away brushing another tear from her face. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you.

Parker watched Sweets walk into the room Brennan was sleeping in as another cry rang out. Parker turned and grabbed the phone from the table and dialed his father's cell phone. He listened to it ring five times before his father's groggy voice came through.

"Booth."

"Dad?" Parker asked.

"Parker, what's wrong?" He asked worried that something had happened to Brennan.

"Bones is crying."

"What?" Booth was confused and trying to pull himself from the fog of sleep.

"We all went to bed and were sleeping and then she started to scream. Sweets went in to see if she was ok and now she's crying."

"Sweets with her now?"

"Yeah. I think she stopped crying, I hear them talking now. Dad, something is really weird with Bones."

"What do you mean?"

"she just doesn't fight with Sweets or anyone and I don't know, she just isn't Bones." He heard his father take a deep breath.

"She stopped crying?" Parker listened for a minute.

"Yeah."

"And Sweets is with her?"

"Yeah."

"She probably just had a bad dream or something. Don't worry, bud, Sweets will take care of it."

"I don't know. It was really scary." Booth looked at the time. It was almost five in the morning and he was getting more and more worried about Brennan as his son voiced his fears. "Bones never cried or screamed like that before."

"Alright, what is Sweets saying now?" He asked wanting to know when to interrupt the conversation to save Brennan.

"Um… he said something about having to talk about it."

"Okay, in a couple minutes go in and sit with her. See if you can sleep with her for the rest of the night. I'm sure she'll feel better. I want you and her to get sleep, call me when you wake up. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I think I can." Parker said as he looked nervously at the door. "Dad, when are you coming home? Bones doesn't look like this when you're around."

"I'm coming home late tonight. Bones is strong. She'll be okay, she's just having a hard time with everything going on. Tell her to call me if she wants to."

"Okay."

"Parker, when you go in, don't tell her what to do, just tell her that she should call if she wants to."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you dad."

"I love you too, bud. Now take care of Bones for me while I'm away." They hung up and Parker crept towards the room hearing Sweets trying to talk Brennan into talking to him.

"Bones?" He asked softly making both turn to look at him. "Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" He asked scared. Sweets watched as Brennan gave a small smile trying to look happy and strong again for the boy.

"Sure Parker." Parker walked over and quickly climbed under the covers giving Brennan a hug.

"I still think you should talk about it, but it's your choice. Try to get some more sleep." Sweets said standing up as he saw Parker looking at her worried.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Parker asked as Sweets went into the living room again.

"Yes, I'm fine Parker. It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, now I get to sleep in here. I don't like sleeping alone when Dad's not here." He said and saw a small smile cross Brennan's lips.

"Well why don't we get some sleep before we have to go running around after my father." She said as saw him now sleepily. She kissed his forehead as he scooted down getting more comfortable in the bed before she maneuvered the extra pillows she had to make herself comfortable with her arm wrapped around Parker as they went to sleep.

The next morning Parker woke up hearing Brennan and Sweets in the living room. He slowly climbed from the bed and went to the door to listen.

"No Sweets. I do not need to talk about anything. I am fine it was a dream. Everyone has them occasionally, leave it alone." Brennan demanded as she walked around the room straightening up.

"This is a hard case especially with recent events and your situation. You really should talk about what you're feeling. Things will only get worse if you bottle them up."

"For the last time, no." She turned walking into the kitchen with him trailing behind her still arguing that she needed to talk. They walked back into the living room as Parker crept from the bedroom. "Good morning Parker. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Go get dressed and we'll meet my father at the dinner." Parker's face lit up and he took off into his bedroom. "Sweets I'm telling you this once and only this one time. I am not going to talk about a dream. It was a dream. That's all." She turned away to grab her bag and look through it when Parker walked from his bedroom dressed.

"Ready Bones?"

"Let me grab my jacket and we'll go. Get your jacket." She watched him run over by the door and pull his jacket on as Sweets silently did the same.

An hour later the three sat with Max at the dinner eating and talking about what they would do today. Max looked at his daughter as she sat quietly, eating slowly as she held her fake smile. He glanced at Sweets who would look at her occasionally as Parker continued to talk about what he wanted to do.

"Well we only have a few more hours before your mom picks you up." Max said with a smile. Even if he wasn't Brennan's son Max knew Parker was his grandson and he would treat him like one. Over the last eight and a half months, he was getting closer to the boy, spending time with Brennan, Booth and Parker, as a little family.

"Yeah I know." He said sadly.

"Why don't you go wash that syrup off your hands? You don't want to get stuck to anything." Max grinned as she boy smiled and ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Tempe, you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." She said shrugging off his concern. Sweets looked at her a minute wanting to speak but opted for looking back at his food as Max looked at him curious.

"Well why don't you go get some sleep. I'll take care of Parker until his mother picks him up." He saw Brennan about to argue. "You need sleep, especially now. We'll be fine. I'll take him to the aquarium and then we'll head back to the apartment and play games until she picks him up."

"I'm fine. I had plenty of sleep, it just wasn't all restful."

"Tempe, if you don't go to sleep, I'll call Booth. Do you really want him to get upset?" Sweets watched wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

"I am not a child. I do not have to have everything I do report to someone, especially Booth." She said becoming upset with her father.

"Tempe, you can get mad all you want, you need sleep. With everything going on how much real sleep have you gotten?" He pushed as Sweets decided to stay quiet. One word from him and he knew he would hold the wrath of the famous Dr. Brennan. "You can't push as far as you used to. Not until that little girl is born." Brennan looked at him hard a minute.

"I am capable of taking care of myself. I know my limitations and I know how restricted I am while pregnant. Booth is not my supervisor, I do not report to him and I do not take orders."

"I just want you to be healthy. The way you look right now is not healthy. Tempe, just take a nap and don't worry about anything for today." He said slightly pleading as she let her face soften.

"You'll have him home by two?"

"Yes. We'll walk the aquarium for a while and then head back until his mother picks him up." Max smiled as Brennan sighed. "You'll do it?"

"Yes, but only because I really am tired and as long as you have him back in time for Rebecca to pick him up. And." She paused looking at Sweets. "Sweets goes with you."

"What?" Sweets asked as Max smiled.

"A guy's day out." Max grinned.

"What about-"

"There are two agents outside of the door keeping watch. I am capable of taking care of myself, and the extra security is making sure no one gets in. I will be fine by myself." She saw Sweets think for a minute before he gave in. Parker came back to the table with a bright smile.

"Alright, Parker. Here's the plan. We drop Tempe off at home, and then me, you and the kid here go to the aquarium for a bit before your mom picks you up. How's that?"

"Bones, don't you want to come too?" Parker asked looking at Brennan as she gave a weak smile.

"I think it's a perfect idea for the boys to go out today. I'll be home waiting to hear about all the fun you had." Parker looked at her not knowing if he should believe that or not but decided that she knew what was best and nodded.

"Okay." He smiled as they got up and paid before dropping Brennan off at the apartment and heading to the aquarium.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max smiled as he followed Parker and Sweets into the apartment after having fun at the aquarium. As they walked into the living room, they heard Brennan cry out. Max ran for the bedroom with Sweets following and Parker behind him. Max walked in finding Brennan sitting up catching her breath. He moved to her side quickly as she shifted to be more comfortable leaning against the headboard.

"Tempe."

"I'm fine. I just had a dream that's all." She said finally relaxing her head back. "I'm just going to go back to sleep." She said softly as Sweets could only watch, as the strong woman he knew again looked so frail and vulnerable. He turned seeing Parker at the doorway.

"You want to show me how to play that new game your dad got you?" He asked hoping the Max would be able to get her to talk. Parker nodded and took off into the living room with Sweets following, shutting the door behind him.

"Tempe, what's going on?" Max asked as Brennan shook her head as she continued to try to get the pillows into their places. "Here" He said taking the pillows from her. "Your mother was only able to be comfortable with a pillow under here.," he said putting a pillow under her swollen belly as she lay on her side. "And one between her knees. It was the only way she could sleep when she was pregnant with you and Rus." He explained as he helped Brennan get comfortable. "How's that?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"If these dreams are keeping you from getting the sleep you need you should talk to someone."

"I'm not talking to Sweets about it." She said defensively.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not talking about him. He's a kid and a psychologist; I wouldn't talk to him about anything." Max said making Brennan smile. "If you want to talk about it and not let anyone else know I'm always listening. But I think it would be a good idea to talk to Booth about it."

"Booth has enough to worry about."

"And he's going to worry even more if you keep things from him. You think he won't notice when he sees how you don't eat much, you're quiet and in your own little world? What about if you have a dream and he's here? You know Booth will be worried out of his mind if you shrug everything off."

"He knows I wouldn't hide things that were important."

"Booth loves you. He really loves you a lot, I can see it in how he has always looked at you and taken care of you. Believe me with that kind of love, everything is important. Just trust me on this one, talk to him about your dream. Even if you don't talk to anyone else about, tell him."

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it, but only because I believe you are right that he will become more worried if I didn't." Max grinned.

"Get some sleep." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, letting her rest as much as she could.

"She okay?" Parker asked looking concerned, ignoring that Sweets was now beating him in the game.

"She'll be okay, Parker." Max smiled. "So what game is this?"

"It's called Mortal Kombat. Dad got it for me last weekend." He said going back to playing. An hour later and after beating Sweets 15 times and only losing, 4 times the front door opened making Max walk to the hallway worried. He paused and smirked seeing who it was.

"Booth." He said happily before they heard Parker run through the house to hug his father. Booth wrapped his arm around his son with a bright smile as he dropped his bag and pulled Parker up over his shoulder making him laugh.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked setting Parker on his feet once in the living room.

"She's lying down." Max said.

"Dad? Who's that?" Parker asked as he saw Jay standing by the hallway. Booth glanced over his shoulder at Jay who looked surprised to see Booth had a son.

"His name is Jay; he's a friend of mine from work." Parker looked from his father to Jay. "Jay, this is my son, Parker, and this is Bones' dad, Max." Booth messed with Parker's hair. "Go back to killing Sweets."

"I'm not doing too badly now that I know the buttons on the PlayStation." Sweets defended making Booth shake his head and look at Max.

"She okay?"

"She's fine, just tired. You should talk to her."

"Why?" Max paused looking back at Sweets. "Max." Booth warned as Jay walked closer.

"She looked really tired this morning so I told her to sleep while Sweets and I took Parker to the aquarium. Sweets was telling me about last night."

"About what happened?"

"Yeah, you know about the dream?"

"Parker called me last night when she woke up. He was really freaked out. What exactly happened?"

"She won't talk about it but it doesn't sound like it's good. She wakes up-"he was cut off hearing Brennan cry out from the bedroom making Booth move quickly to the bedroom as Sweets, Parker and Max looked worried with Jay standing confused.

"Bones." He said as he ran over to her as she turned in her sleep. "Bones." He said again as she gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Booth!" She half yelled as she pushed herself up and they wrapped their arms around each other as she shook.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he pulled back to look at her as a few tears fell. Taking a slow breath, she shook her head, shocking Booth that she would willingly admit it. "What's wrong?"

"I… I keep having this dream that someone breaks in and shoots you, and hurts Parker and then attacks me and the baby and… and…" Booth pulled her back to him, holding her tight.

"Shh, it's alright now. We have your apartment being taken care of, and there is no way anyone can get to Parker, you or the baby. Everything okay." He soothed as she left herself cry in his arms. "You'll be okay."

"Cullen is trying to track a number." She said as she took control of herself again. She looked up at his confused face. "Yesterday when I was picking up Parker someone called me. The man continued to repeat about killing those who put lives in danger. He said the whores must die. I told Cullen and his is working on finding the phone the call came from."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"Because it was being taken care of. There was no use worrying about it."

"You're obviously worried about it." He said softly as he gently ran his hand over her cheek.

"It's all taken care of, why would I be worried about something that is being watched?"

"Because you're afraid." He said softly. "You know it's okay to be afraid, Bones. Especially over something like this." He said leaning closer to her. "This case is scarring the hell out of me." He saw her look at him confused. "Someone is out there killing the girlfriends of agents, the ones who are pregnant. Someone broke into your place and destroyed the place, and called you… Bones, I want you to be careful with this case. I mean it." He saw her nod as she reached out grabbing his hand.

"I'll be careful with this case." She saw him smile as he pushed more hair back behind her ear before he maneuvered putting his feet up on the bed, moving the pillows she had situated and leaning against the headboard as she leaned against his chest. "I missed you Booth." She whispered making him smile as he pulled her closer with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I missed you too Bones." He kissed the top of her head as she began to doze. After fifteen minutes, he gently laid her onto the pillows, covered her and left to go into the other room seeing Max and Jay huddled around Parker and Sweets as they started playing a football game. Max and Jay were trying to help Sweets beat Parker as the young boy laughed as he got another touchdown.

"I told you, you can't beat me!" Parker yelled happily before looking over and seeing Booth leaning against the corner to the hallway. "Dad, you want to play?"

"Nah, you keep playing bud, I have some work to do still." Booth said as he walked over to his bag he had left at the door coming back with a stack of files. "Sweets. Think you could give me a hand?" Sweets looked away from the screen for a second to look at Booth and Parker tackled one of his players making Booth smirk and shake his head. Jay turned and walked over with Sweets as Max took over and the three men walked into the kitchen to start going through the files.

"That son of yours is pretty bright." Jay smirked sitting down as Sweets sat across from him and Booth stood at the end of the high table.

"Yeah, comes from being around the squints."

"He was trying to talk his teacher into having them all visit the school this week and help with experiments." Sweets said making Booth pause and look at him.

"The teacher didn't say yes, did she?" Sweets shook his head. "Good. It's bad enough with Hodgins destroying the lab, he doesn't need to destroy the school." He scoffed and went back to sorting the files.

"Well the teacher really didn't have a chance to decide. She got a phone call-"he stopped himself and watched as Booth continued to separate the nine files into piles of where they came from.

"I know about the call Sweets. Bones told me everything." He said not looking up to meet the psychologists curious gaze. "There are nine victims, ten including the one we found. One from Virginia, 2 from Pennsylvania, 1 from Connecticut, 2 from North Carolina and 3 from Maryland. We need to find all the connections we can between the 10 victims, and Sweets I need you to try to put together a profile from what we have so far. We need to catch this bastard before he hits again." Jay took the Pennsylvania and Virginia piles, Sweets grabbed the Connecticut and North Carolina piles leaving Booth with the Maryland pile.

"You're afraid the killer is targeting Dr. Brennan now." Sweets said making Booth look at him hard as Jay looked up confused. "She fits the criteria; it's not out of the question. She is pregnant and the girlfriend of an agent, and she's in the middle of everything in this case."

"Sweets."

"It's a possible thought."

"I know that." Booth said looking back at the files. "Just drop it Sweets. This guy's not getting anywhere near Bones." He said as Sweets looked at him a minute then went back to reading. After three minutes, Brennan walked into the kitchen to stand between Booth and Sweets. Making all three look up at her. "You should be sleeping." Booth said looking at her worried.

"Hodgins called." She said looking more awake and ready to work than she had the last two days.

"What he want?"

"He said he got the evidence from the other victims. During his preliminary examination, he was able to discern that the other nine victims had been in the same place at time of death. He found the same fibers and concrete flakes on all of the victims clothing. He is working on the samples taken of the wounds and is running all the tests now."

"What is he doing at the lab on a Saturday night?" Sweets asked shocked that the scientist would be working on a weekend.

"Hodgins works on things in his own way. He said he had just gone in for a few hours to see if he could get something else for us after Angela told him how worried about me she was." Brennan explained. "Are these the other victims?"

"Yeah, these are the three from Maryland." Booth told her as he moved the files in front of him over so she could read also.

"You want to sit down?" Jay asked as Brennan shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." Brennan said not taking her eyes from the file as Booth opened another one.

"She's only here for the science talk." Booth smirked, making her look up at him. "We need a translator with some of this stuff. You should sit though." He said as she gave him a look that he knew well before he gave his charm smile.

"I am capable of standing." She said looking back at the papers.

"You're probably the only women I've ever seen deny his famous charm smile." Jay chuckled as Brennan looked up locking eyes with Booth as Sweets went back to reading, once again feeling like an outsider as the partners communicated just by a look.

"Nah, Bones doesn't get swayed by anything I do." He smirked as he pulled a chair from next to Jay around to sit as Brennan took the third file and placed it above the one she was reading. After several minutes, she furrowed her brows and shifted to show Booth.

"Booth, these two victims weren't just girlfriends of agents they were agents themselves. The note wasn't in the file because they had been placed in odd jobs within the FBI until they gave birth." Booth looked from the two files she had to his.

"These three…" Jay trailed off quickly flipping through the three files he had. "They all were agents and placed on desk work and odd jobs."

"Same here." Sweets agreed.

"So someone is killing pregnant agents who got together with their partners?" Jay asked not noticing how Brennan shifted closer to Booth. "So he's trying to enforce the rule that no one else has enforced in generations?"

"It appears so." Sweets said looking up from the file to notice how close Brennan had moved to Booth as they both continued to look at the files until Booth's phone rang.

"Booth… yeah, hi Rebecca… yeah, sure…. Yeah. I'll drop him off at school on Monday…. Yeah I will…" He hung up putting his phone back in his pocket. "Looks like we got Parker until Monday morning." Brennan smiled as she turned to look at Parker and Max still playing video games before her and Booth looked back at the files.

"Well at least you have nothing to worry about, Seeley." Jay smirked making Booth look at him. "It looks like this guy is only going after agents who screwed around with their partners."

"How does that affect anything?" Brennan asked confused.

"Well you work in a lab, you're not an agent, and you didn't go around screwing your partner, because you're not out in the field." Brennan looked at Booth who gave a small shake of the head as Sweets looked up from his files.

"Dr. Brennan worked in the field up until her fifth month of pregnancy." Sweets said not wanting to give too much information but wanting Jay to understand there was still reason to worry.

"You worked in the field? With the FBI? I can't believe they would let a scientist go out into the field. You have no jurisdiction or cop skills."

"No but I have Booth who does." She said looking at Booth as he pulled the three files over to look at simultaneously. Jay looked at Booth then at Brennan again not knowing what to think. "Booth would take me with him into the field after I was done my initial examination of the remains. I stopped going when I was five months along because a pregnant woman looks very out of place interrogating people.

"We weren't interrogating people Bones." Booth said not looking up. "We were just talk to them, we interrogate when we bring them into the office. Besides, I never really had a choice to not take you with me in the first place." He looked up at that as she gave a smile and looked away.

"You would have been a dead duck." Jay watched the two talk and smile at each other before Brennan looked back at the files as she flipped to the coroner's report. "Booth." She said making him look at her as she reached out taking one of the files and furrowing her brows. Brennan turned and walked out of the kitchen with the file as she went to the desk in the corner where her bag was and pulled out her notes.

"What did you find Bones?" The three men followed her over as her laid the file down and looked through her notes on the most recent victim.

"There were the same number of stabs to the mother's skeleton but the child showed different amounts of stab injuries on each victim." She looked up there were a total of five injuries to Natalie. Two went through the child piercing her spin and the other three affected only the child. Linda King had nine; two striking the spinal column the others affected the child."

"Why the difference?" Jay asked confused.

"There has to be a reason he's targeting specific people, so the amount of times he stabbed the victim should have a meaning." Sweets told him.

"Can you get their personnel files from the FBI?" Brennan asked Booth.

"What are you thinking?" He asked trying to figure out where he brain was leaping.

"The files you have are only their death reports; there might be something in their personnel files that might be able to give us a lead to follow."

"An investigation was opened on each one when they disappeared and were found. If there was anything-" Jay started still confused.

"The original agents could have missed something. We've seen it before, there could be some minute detail that the original agent does not see a connection with. There's obviously meanings in these killings, they were all agents who started to date their partners, became pregnant and were left in the office after they could no longer preformed their duties in the field." Brennan said cutting him off before looking at Booth.

"They were all pulled and placed on desk duty after starting a relationship with their partner, there should be something in their files about their work and what was done as their punishment. I'll call Cullen and get the files pulled." He agreed. "You really are a genius." He before walking into the other room to call Cullen as Brennan looked back at her notes and the file she had brought out with her.

"Bones!" Parker called. "You have to show grandpa how you kill dad." He gave a grin that looked identical to his father's. Jay's head snapped between the two. Had he heard right? Did Booth's son just call Brennan's father his grandfather?

"I need to help your father with work a little longer and then we'll play." Brennan said as she walked back into the kitchen putting the file and her notes down and then walking back into the living room as Booth came back out.

"He's getting the files pulled and we'll have them on Monday." He explained. "You see anything else that could give us anything?"

"No, everything else on the coroner report was all a match for what we've found on Natalie. I don't think we'll be able to find any more connections until we look at their files. Everything I've seen only matches what we have, there's nothing else new to learn from the coroner reports."

"Hey Booth, come kick your sons ass, would you." Max called over his shoulder making Parker laugh as they all looked at the game that Parker was obviously dominating at. Booth walked over behind the couch, leaning over he took the controller from Max and pushed a few buttons killing Parker instantly.

"That's cheating!" Parker called as Booth smirked but soon lost his smile when he saw Parker grin and move over letting Brennan sit next to him as she took the controller.

"Now who's cheating?" Booth said making Parker giggle as Brennan smirked at him.

"Your just afraid to lose to Bones again." Parker laughed as Booth grinned at her.

"You're on now little man." He said as Max couldn't help but laugh at the way the three were acting. Jay and Sweets walked over to watch, noticing the game was back to Mortal Kombat. Booth climbed over the back of the couch and sat between Max and Parker as he and Brennan picked their characters.

"Parker said Dr. Brennan is very good at this game." Sweets said.

"It makes no sense to have people fight for no reason. Besides they can pull the spinal column out and still function, what does this teach children?"

"Then why do you play?"

"Because she can kick dad's butt!" Parker informed them as the match started. They watched the two battle back and forth pulling all kinds of moves. Brennan pressed a plethora of buttons killing Booth in a matter of seconds making Parker laugh at his father as Brennan smiled.

"Parker you shouldn't laugh at your father for losing a meaningless game." Brennan said making him look at her.

"Best out of three?" Booth asked with a small smirk. The two locked eyes, completely forgetting that they had Sweets and Jay watching their antics and just forgetting about everything they had been dealing with that day.

"You're on." She grinned before they turned back to the TV.

"am I going to have to take the kid for the night?" Max asked with a chuckle making Booth and Brennan look at him not amused.

"No, the loser makes dinner." Brennan smiled.

"well that looks like it's going to be Booth. You're already winning." Brennan smiled as Booth gave him a hard look before they got back to their game. Booth shifted and whispered something in Parker's ear making him move to sit in his father's lap. The two began to battle and Booth was losing quickly before Parker grabbed the controller and started playing as Booth started tickling Brennan.

"Booth!" She tried to scold. "That's cheating!" She yelled as she tried to keep playing Booth shifted closer and covered her eyes blocking her view, he tried everything but she just kept pushing buttons and before Parker and he knew it they were dead. "That was just mean."

"Yeah, well you still beat us, so Parker and I get to make dinner." He smirked standing Parker up before he stood. "You two staying?" He asked Sweets and Jay.

"Depends on what you're making. As long as it's not your grandfather's special soup, I'm in." Booth shook his head.

"No, I'm thinking Mac and cheese." He said looking at Parker as he cheered and ran into the kitchen to help. Booth took Brennan's hand and helped her to her feet from the low sitting couch. "Care to join me?" He asked Brennan who smiled and started for the kitchen.

"I never thought you two had this side of you." Sweets said as he followed Booth with Jay beside him and Max straightened the living room back up.

"What are you talking about Sweets?" Booth asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Brennan already helping Parker get what they needed from the fridge.

"You two are always so proper and professional whenever I see you. You were acting like little kids playing that game."

"Proper and professional?" Booth laughed. "You really think Bones is proper and professional even in those little meetings?" Brennan turned to look at him as Parker went to help Max. "How many times have you told me that if I don't eat healthy, my penis is going to shrink?"

"Whenever you are arguing with me about food."

"You see, you really think that's professional and proper?"

"You're the one who has issues talking about things." Brennan said turning to face him as he looked at her. "You're a prude when the conversation goes to sex. You never want to talk about sex even when it pertains to the case."

"No, I don't want to talk about having sex in the middle of interrogating a suspect in a murder case." He said clarifying as she shook her head.

"You talk about that in the interrogation room?" Jay asked making both turn to him.

"No." They said at the same time.

"Booth is over exadurating. Besides Sweets was the one arguing with Parker at school yesterday." Brennan said making everyone look at Sweets as he opened his mouth and then shut it giving a look to Brennan.

"Seriously? You had to bring that up?" He looked at Booth who was waiting to hear about this story. "Parker told his teacher that I was his baby sitter, I told him I wasn't."

"But you are." Parker said walking back in pushing a chair over to the counter to help Brennan cook.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I am not your baby sitter."

"Ya huh."

"No.

"Yup." Booth looked at Brennan who was smiling as she started putting the things out on the counter. Max and Jay watched in amusement as the two continued.

"Sweets, I know you're still a minor and all but can you at least act like a big boy?" Booth said making Sweets look at him not amused.

"You shouldn't make fun of Sweets, Parker." Brennan spoke softly as Booth started talking to the men about the football season. "He has done a lot for your father and I you shouldn't make fun of him all the time."

"But you and dad do." He said back looking up at her confused.

"We do it occasionally, but he is our friend and trust him. There are different parameters between your father and I playing with Sweets and you playing with Sweets. There's a difference in experiences. He has helped us through a lot and although we act like he has the mental capacity of a child but in reality, Sweets is really smart."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you think your father and I talk to him all the time and ask him for help?"

"I don't know."

"Because he is very smart, and we trust him, that's why we have him look after you when we cannot. Just think of him as an uncle. Your uncle Jared can act just like Sweets sometimes but he is smart. Your father is too, he just pretends to be less intelligent than he really is."

"Why does he do that."

"Because it gives me something to feel good about. He has done it since we first met. He is really smart and so is Sweets, even if they act like little children sometimes." She smiled as he grinned at her then looked over his shoulder at the four men talking about sports.

"Do you think my teacher can bring everyone to the lab? The girls will be so freaked out when they see the ookie room." He laughed as Brennan smiled.

"We will see. I gave her my number so if she would like to she just needs to call me. But until then you can tell them all the stories about how Hodgins and Wendell keep destroying the lab, usually by blowing things up."

"You think I can help one day?"

"We'll see. With their experiments, I don't want you anywhere near them. You know Hodgins dropped a frozen turkey once from the upper lounge, it bounced and his Angela in the face?"

"Really? That had to hurt.

"Luckily it was only a glancing blow so there was no lasting damage but I imagine it still hurt." She smiled as Parker listened enthralled with the stories of the lab.

"Hodgins was working on a corpse with our friend Vincent and they lit a body on fire."

"Whoa, cool! Did it blow up?"

"No it didn't but the bones were turning to foam. When they went to look at it under a light, they clicked the light on and the spark that makes it work made the body catch fire. Cam and I asked how it started and they both pointed at the remains." Parker laughed as Booth walked over.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked as he took some cheese from the bowel making Brennan slap his hand.

"I was telling Parker about some of Hodgins' experiments."

"About how Hodgins likes to blow up the lab and set all the alarms off?" He asked with a small smile as Brennan and he locked eyes again. "Go get the others to play a game while we cook." He said as Parker climbed from the chair and ran into the other room to talk with the three men. Booth moved closer as he put his hand on Brennan's lower back making her look up from the ingredients to smile at him.

"Yes, Booth?" She asked as she let her walls fall knowing it was only the two of them in the room.

"We'll figure this case out. We always do."

"I know. I just do not like being pregnant while this is happening. I've been targeted before during cases, but I knew I was always able to protect myself, at least until you got to me. But now…. I can't fight back or do anything. What if.." She trialed off as Booth only pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Nothing's going to happen. Remember me and you are the best. There's no one out there who can solve the cases we do, they can't discover what we do. me and you together means trouble for the murderers out there." He said as he pulled back to look down at her.

"I'm just glad you're home." She whispered as they pulled apart. Locking their eyes together as Booth pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "The baby would not rest while you were gone. Especially at night." She said rubbing her belly as he placed his hands on either side and smiled down at her swollen stomach.

"Well you and the little princess can relax now." He smiled leaning down and giving her a sweet, loving kiss.

"Go sit and watch your handball game." She said softly making him smirk

"You do that on purpose don't you?"

"As much on purpose as when you kept calling the Maluku islands by anything but their proper name." She said with a smiled before turning back to cooking. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind before he placed a kiss on her cheek and he was gone. Parker was talking to Jay and Max making them laugh before he dragged them into his bedroom to show them something as Booth walked over to Sweets looking at the files from the victims.

"What are you looking for?" Booth asked making Sweets look up from the files.

"I don't know. I just thought maybe if I took another look over the files I would be able to come up with a better profile."

"There's not much to go on until we can connect them with something other than the murders. You really think this guy could go after Bones?"

"Yes." He said putting the files down to talk to Booth. "The similarities are too close to ignore. The only difference we've found so far is that she is a scientist and not an Agent. I doubt he will think differently because of that little flaw."

"What do you think should be done?" Booth asked as Sweets thought for a minute.

"Well she is staying away from her apartment, which he obviously knows where it is, Cullen is taking care of the phone call and there are still agents assigned to stay outside. I suggest she stay as far away from the case as possible. The closer she is to discovering anything by examining the remains makes this guy want to push harder to get to her."

"Yeah, Bones isn't going to go for that. Give me something I can work with here."

"The only other thing that you could do is just keep a very close eye on everything. Make sure she has someone with her at all times, and try to get her to keep her head down. When the details start getting out and the closer you get to this guy the more he's going to push. He knows the way to stop you is to stop her, to kill her." Booth nodded and glanced at the doorway to the kitchen.

"You think he'll attack even if she stopped involving herself in the case?"

"Absolutely. Like I said he knows about the two of you obviously, so he's going to stop at nothing to stop you from getting him. You know as well as I do that if she were killed there's no way you would be able to continue the investigation." He said softly as Booth paused and nodded. "I'll keep looking; maybe I can find something else that can help until we get the other files."

"Sweets, nothing's going to happen to her. She has the entire FBI watching out for her and staying with her constantly. This guy's not getting anywhere near her. None of us will let him." Booth said seeing the worry on his face.

"He may not physically get to her, but the dreams she has…"

"I know. I'm working on it. Just let her have some space with it. When she's ready she'll talk. It's like finding out anything about her, give her room and time and she'll tell you everything eventually." Sweets smirked and nodded as he and Booth looked down at the files Sweets had laid on the desk.

"Booth!" They heard from the kitchen making Booth stand up straight.

"Is there any connection with placement or dump site?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

"Booth!" He heard again making him furrow his brows before moving quickly to the kitchen with Sweets behind him. They walked in to see Brennan holding her belly with one hand, the other holding her weight on the counter as she held her eyes closed and tried to breathe slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bones!" He called as he ran to her side. "What's wrong?" She just continued to breathe slowly. "Sweets get the desk chair." Sweets turned moving to get the chair quickly as Brennan leaned into Booth. "What happened?"

"I… I was just starting to cook and I just got this tense pain." She said as Sweets walked in wheeling the chair in front of him. Booth helped her sit down and watched as she relaxed. "I think I'm okay now."

"You should probably go to the hospital anyway, Dr. Brennan. Labor can start and have hours between contractions." He said making the partners look up at him.

"No, I'm okay now." She said looking Booth in the eye as he thought about what to do. He didn't know anything about this, he was in the army when Parker had been born, only to sneak away to hold him for a few minutes before he was taken back. "I think it was just a false contraction."

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Booth asked her as he knelt in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"I'll finish dinner; you just sit for a while." Booth told her giving a look she knew not to argue against. Sweets turned as Max and Jay walked in seeing Booth kneeling in front of Brennan who was sitting in the desk chair.

"What happened?" Max asked worried.

"It was only a false contraction. I'm fine." She told him before she glanced at him then looked back at Booth as he continued to watch her.

"If you say so." Max looked at Sweets after he caught the look his daughter had given. "Sweets, why don't I verse you in that game. You can have Parker on your team." He smirked as Sweets looked back at the partners before agreeing and leaving, both men pulling Jay with them.

"Booth, I'm fine really." Brennan said after they were gone.

"I know, Bones. Just…. Relax for now, okay? I'm home, I can cook and everything for a few days." He smiled as he saw her roll her eyes.

"I'll let you be the alpha male on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You let me help with some things." He looked at her not wanting to agree to her terms. "Stuff I can do sitting down, since that is what you want me to do." She saw a smile cross his lips as he nodded.

"Deal."

"Okay, now help me up so I can sit at the table." She said making him laugh and help her up to the table.

It had been three days since they had received the files and were able to connect the ten victims and she was waiting for Booth to call to tell her they were able to track down two suspects. She sighed glancing at her watch she looked back at Angela as they were using her large screen to look at baby items. Suddenly Brennan's phone rang making her look at the id. Furrowing her brows, she walked from the room answering.

"Brennan."

"Yes, this is Jannet Karlson, Parker's teacher."

"Oh, yes."

"I was able to speak with the principal over the weekend, he would like to try to arrange a set up trip to your lab like you had suggested."

"Yes. When would you like to arrange the trip?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to do this next week."

"I believe I can arrange that. I will discuss it with the head of the division and I will call you back."

"Yes, of course. I realize that it is short notice but I would like to get this trip in before winter break."

"Yes, I believe it is possible but I will need to call you back to give you a definite answer."

"Bones!" She heard making Brennan turn to look out the glass wall at Booth. "Bones, we got the suspect." He said as he walked into her office.

"I need to go, I will let you know." Brennan hung up and looked at Booth, as he stood confused. "That was Parker's teacher, she wants to have a field trip next week and bring the children here."

"We should have this case wrapped up in another day or two. We've been able to narrow things down to one of the two guys." Booth shrugged. "But you really want a bunch of Parker's running around the lab with Hodgins and his experiments?" Brennan gave a soft sigh.

"I am sure he will keep himself under control when there are children here."

"I've got to check in and see if Hodgins came up with anything else. Dinner later?" He asked with his grin he knew she couldn't say no to.

"You can make it this time." She smiled as he walked closer to her.

"I was thinking we'd go out." He saw her give a small smile. "I'll pick you up at six." He leaned in giving her a kiss before he left to find Hodgins. Brennan walked over to her bookshelf trying to find the book she needed. Pulling one out and checking the words before looking at another. After the third book, she felt extreme pressure in her belly making her drop the book and grab to book shelf with one hand while the other wrapped around her belly as she gasped.

"Booth." She said as she tried to move only to feel a pain shoot through her abdomen. "Booth." She called a little louder before she took a deep breath. "Booth!" She cried out making Booth come running into the room with the others.

"Bones…" He trailed off as he ran to her side taking her weight as she wince feeling more pressure. "Come on." He said softly as he tried to turn her towards the couch only to have her shake her head and take several slow breaths.

"You okay, Bren?" Angela asked as she went to Brennan's other side.

"Yes. It's passing now." She said before letting out another slow breath.

"Bones sit down and relax for a minute." Booth said as he felt Brennan shift to lean into him more. "You sure it's passing?" Booth looked back at Cam as she and Angela cleared everyone from the room, and Booth started walking Brennan to her couch.

"I'm okay now, Booth." She said as they sat on the couch together. "It just hit so suddenly and was much harder than before."

"Let's go to the hospital and make sure everything is okay." Booth said as Brennan shook her head.

"Booth you have to go talk to that suspect, and the pain has stopped."

"Bones, this isn't something you want to be pushing off." He made her look at him. "If it's nothing then we'll just go back to work." He said seeing her shift uncomfortable. "It's still not completely gone."

"What? Booth, I'm fine."

"Humor me." She sighed as she shifted again. "Come on." He stood up and helped her to her feet. He helped her pull her jacket on and they were walking from her office, she still had one arm wrapped around her waist as she walked beside him.

"Are you in labor?" Cam asked quickly seeing Booth walk Brennan out.

"I don't believe I am but for Booth's sake we are going to the hospital." Brennan explained before Booth pulled his phone from his pocket and they continued to walk out of the lab while Cam spread the word.

"Yeah, Sweets, I need you to do the interrogation….. yeah…. No…. we are on the way to the hospital; Bones might be in labor…. No Sweets. Just do the interrogation and let me know what you find out." Booth hung up as they reached the car. Brennan took a slow breath as she went to get into the car. "You okay, Bones?"

"Yes, just…" She pauses turning to sit on the seat before pulling her legs in. "I'm very uncomfortable." Booth climbed in the driver's seat and they were off to the hospital.

Brennan sat in the passenger seat dozing as Booth drove them back to the lab so he could pick up a file Jay had. Booth glanced at her sleeping, with her face turned towards him. They had spent an hour in a waiting room another two hours in the room waiting for the doctor and then another two hours waiting for test results. Brennan was frustrated and exhausted and he knew they needed to start being more careful. The doctor had said the baby had dropped far into the birth canal and they could expect the baby any day. He grinned at the thought of holding his newborn daughter, any day now he would be able to look at her and really see what she looked like.

"Booth…" Brennan murmured in her sleep making him look at her to see her brows furrowed. He reached out taking her hand that was lying on her lap feeling her body relax at his touch as he pulled the car up in front of the lab.

"Jay, I'm in front of the lab." Booth said into his phone before putting it away to wait for the group who were sure to swarm. Within minutes the friends were crowding all around the car. Booth shushed them taking the file from Jay.

"So what did the doctor say?" Angela asked from the passenger window watching Brennan sound asleep.

"It was just false labor like Bones thought."

"They say how close she is?" She asked wanting to know the details.

"The doctor said it can be any day now." He said with a small grin as Angela forced herself not to squeal. "Don't wake her." He said seeing how excited Angela was becoming. "Call me if you figure anything else out." He told Cam and Jay as they both nodded. The group stepped back and Booth started driving again. Taking Brennan home.

The next afternoon Booth and Brennan sat in her office with Jay and Sweets looking over every piece of information they had gathered. Brennan furrowed her brows as she flipped between four files.

"What did you find Bones?" Booth asked making her and the two men look up. "Share with the class."

"I don't know what that means." She said before looking down at the files again. "The fact that they each had a relationship with their partner was never entered into the files until after they had been killed."

"The killer had to be close to them." Sweets deduced.

"All they had to do was work with them. I mean we all talked when I was in the FBI we told each other things that we kept from the bosses." Jay said looking at Booth as he sat looking at Brennan.

"Are you saying it was an Agent who did this?"

"All I mean is it could be. Facts like sleeping with a partner aren't told openly. Seeley, who knows about you two?" Booth looked at his old friend.

"At the office?" Jay nodded. "Sweets found out with the squints and we told Cullen soon after that and there's only been a couple Agents who found out since."

"But it's not something you want to spread through the building."

"Then how are victims from all over the east coast?" Sweets asked confused. The three men sat stumped Booth looked at Brennan hoping her brilliant mind could figure it out. They sat brooding of hypothesis of how it could happen.

"Oh!" Brennan said sitting up straighter making Booth jump a bit wondering if it was because she figured something out or if she was having pains. He relaxed his tense muscles as he saw a smile cross his face.

"Oh, what?" Booth asked out of habit of hearing her exclamation.

"Sully came up here from Florida after we started dating." Jay looked at her quickly wondering how she could talk about another man so easily.

"Yeah, he transferred up here to be with you." Booth agreed as he shrugged.

"Yes, and we've discussed you taking Cullen's proposal to transfer to Quantico until I come back to work." Booth sat up straight as he pulled his phone out.

"Agents can transfer anywhere they want whenever they want." Jay said as the information sank in.

"Bones figured something out…. yeah she's still working…. Yeah…could I get a list of names that transferred to and from each other the buildings?... yeah…. Thanks."

"Is he going to get the files?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, he's getting them pulled now. I should have the lists tonight." He dug his phone back from his pocket as it rang again. "Booth."

"Hi dad!" Booth smirked as he heard his son's voice.

"Hey, Parker." He looked at his watch. "You're mom picking you up?"

"Yeah, but Mrs. Karlson talked to the principal. He said it's a really good idea to have a trip to the lab but he wants to do it this week."

"That doesn't leave much time." Booth furrowed his brow and looked at Brennan. "Bones." He said handing the phone over. She took it confused.

"Hi parker."

"Bones, the principal wants to have a trip to the lab but he said it has to be before vacation." Brennan thought for a minute.

"Hold on." She pushed herself from the chair and went to find Cam.

"What's going on?" Sweets asked watching Brennan leave their office.

"Parker's school wants to make a trip to the lab because he's been telling them all about Hodgins' experiments and all. So now they want to do it before the end of the week."

"They're going to let Hodgins do experiments around children?" Sweets asked shocked and worried. Booth shrugged.

"Angela and Cam wouldn't let him do anything that could hurt them."

"What about your partner?" Jay asked as Sweets and Booth looked at each other and shrugged. "she would let someone do experiments that could harm others?" He asked unbelieving.

"Have you met Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked sarcastically. "She has Hodgins do what he wants to be able to get the results they need." Booth was about to respond when Brennan's phone rang. He walked over to her desk grabbing her cell phone and answering.

"Hello….." He answered as Jay and Sweets started talking about the lab. "Is she okay?" The two men turned at the worry in Booth's voice. "Yeah, Bones is on the phone with Parker….. We'll be there Rus." Booth hung up as the two men stood up.

"Who's Rus?" Jay asked.

"Rus is Bone's brother. He's at the hospital with his wife."

"Is she okay?" Sweets asked.

"He said he doesn't know. She collapsed at work, the doctors are looking at her now." Booth grabbed Brennan's jacket from the coat hanger in the corner walking out to find Brennan coming from Cam's office.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Booth walking up to her holding her jacket.

"We need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Rus called, Amy's in the hospital. She collapsed at work." He said as she slid into her jacket.

"Booth." Cam said as she walked out of her office. "I have something for you to look at."

"Show Jay." Booth said leading Brennan towards the front door.

"What? What's going on?"

"My brother's wife seems to have collapsed at work." Brennan called over her shoulder while Sweets and Jay walked from Brennan's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rus!" Brennan called as she walked over to the waiting room with Booth. She looked around seeing Max still in his seat next to Rus, both looking up as she walked towards them. Rus stood quickly and hugged her tight. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled back to look at her worried brother's face.

"Her work called me. They said she was in the teacher's lounge and just collapsed, her pulse dropped and the doctor said that when the paramedics got there her blood pressure was low and she wasn't responding. That's… that's all they told me…." He said as tears started gathering in his eyes and the two siblings hugged tight again as Max walked over to talk with Booth.

"So you still don't know much?" Booth asked Max as they walked away from the brother and sister slightly.

"No, they just told us they have her stable but just barely and they are working on finding out what's going on." Booth saw the sibling pull apart talking before Rus turned to get his jacket that was lying on the chair.

"Rus, you need to stay." They heard Brennan say making them walk over.

"Where you going?" Max asked his son

"The girls are getting out of school in fifteen minutes. I have to pick them up." He paused looking down. "What am I going to tell them?"

"Rus stay here. Booth and I will get them." Brennan said.

"She's right Rus. You should be here when they get everything worked out." Max agreed as Brennan walked closer to Booth.

"Bones stay here." He said softly making her look at him confused. "He needs you here with him. I'll get the girls."

"Booth the school isn't going to let you get them. They can only be picked up by a family member." Brennan told him.

"I'll go with him. They know I'm their grandfather, so no problems." Max said after he finally got Rus to sit back down. Max walked back over to Rus and Booth looked back to Brennan.

"I'll call Rebecca and see if I can get Parker. Take all the kids to my place and let them play there. Call me when they find out what's going on." Brennan nodded and glanced at her brother. "Take care of your brother, I'll take care of the girls." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Booth." She said softly.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, Bones." He said as she looked from her brother to him worriedly. "I know, I know. I can't know that. I can feel it in my gut. Besides, she has Rus and her two girls and the rest of us waiting for her. She'll be fine." She gave him a small smile. "Just sit and take care of him. I'll let you know when I have the girls at my place." He ducked his head giving her a loving kiss before he and Max walked back over.

"You ready?" He asked Booth.

"Yeah." Booth nodded to Max before looking back at Brennan. "Call me if you need anything." Brennan nodded before he turned to leave with Max as she pulled her jacket off and sat next to Rus.

"We'll be okay." Brennan said softly as she put her hand on her brother's arm.

"How do you know? Tempe they haven't told me anything since I got here an hour ago. That's not a good thing."

"Rus, sometimes not having any updates means that they are still working. Besides, Booth said his gut feeling is that she will be alright, and in my experience with Booth and his gut, h is never wrong when he gets his gut feelings." She smiled as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Tempe…" Rus shook his head before he looked at her with a small smile seeing her confusion. "How are you feeling? Dad said you had a little episode a few days ago." Brennan nodded as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I'm fine. I had false labor pains the night Booth came back from talking with someone on Pennsylvania. I also had more yesterday. Booth was worried and made me go to the hospital to make sure the pains were only false labor. He can be so overprotective." She said as she leaned back in the chair as Rus smiled.

"He loves you." He said making her smile.

"Yes. He and I have discussed that." She glanced at her belly as she rubbed gentle, soothing circles over it. "He just wants to make sure I am fine. That the baby and I are fine." Rus smiled and placed his hand over her belly.

"Did you finally find out what it is?"

"Yes, we are having a girl." She saw Rus smile brightly.

"How have you been feeling? Other than the pains."

"I have become more and more uncomfortable over the last few weeks. The doctor said that I can go into labor any day."

"And you're still working?"

"Yes, there is no reason for me to sit around Booth's apartment waiting for the labor to begin while others try to solve these cases."

"You at least taking it easy?" He asked with a knowing smirk as Brennan smiled.

"Yes, Booth won't let me do more than I have to. Some days he won't even let me work in the bone room. It seems she will take after him more than I would like." She smiled rubbing again. "She does not like when I work on my feet more than a couple hours at a time. And I need at least an hour and a half before I can go back to working or she will kick until I sit."

"Strong kicks?"

"When she gets upset with me working or going a minute past meal time she can be very violent."

"Sounds like she's going to have an attitude." He smiled. The doors opened to the emergency room making Rus jump to his feet as Brennan push herself to her feet as the doctor walked over.

"I'm Dr. Reyes are you Amy Brennan's family?" The tall man with blond hair and clear blue eyes said looking at them.

"Yes, I'm her husband. Is she okay?" Rus said quickly as the doctor's eyes glanced at Brennan.

"Your wife has lost a lot of blood-"

"What? What happened? How- how did she?" Rus was beginning to lose his control. Brennan put her hand on his arm calming him slightly.

"I'm her sister-in-law. Just tell us what happened to make her pass out." She said

"It was a miscarriage that caused massive bleeding." He said as Brennan looked at Rus who was starting to lose the ability to stand. "We have finally gotten the bleeding under control and she is getting prepped to be moved into a room."

"Rus, perhaps you should sit down." Brennan said helping her brother to a chair. "When will we be able to see her?"

"Once she is moved into her room. Are you going to be alright, Mr. Brennan?" He asked as Rus just sat looking at nothing in particular, shocked. "Is there someone you can call to help? This is a hard situation…." The doctor trailed off looking at Brennan.

"Our father and my boyfriend just went to get my two nieces; they will help if I have a need. I think he'll be alright once he is able to see her."

"Well even so, I think it would be a good idea to have a large support group. Something like this hits family hard usually." Brennan walked closer to the doctor leaving Rus alone in his seat. "You said they have two girls?"

"Yes, they are Amy's from a previous relationship."

"I would suggest keeping them away for a few days. Losing a child can be very traumatic, and seeing children, even their own can cause panic attacks. That would also include pregnant women."

"I'll stay with my brother and I will leave the decision to him and his wife." The doctor nodded. Brennan's phone beeped making her go to her jacket and pulling her phone from the pocket.

'Picking Parker up now.' She read before closing the phone and looking back at the doctor.

"She is stable and doing well now right?" She asked

"Yes. We stopped the bleeding, and are giving her blood to replenish what she lost until she is alert enough to replenish it herself. We'll keep her hear until all of her levels are in normal range, she is going to be very lethargic until her blood pressure raises back up."

"Thank you." She said as the doctor nodded and walked away. Brennan looked at Rus still sitting in shock. "Rus, I need to call Booth. I'll be right back." She said not sure, if he even heard her but decided to walk to the waiting room door dialing Booth's number.

"Booth." She heard after four rings.

"Booth, the doctor came out."

"What's going on?"

"Parker, why don't you show the girls your new video game?" Brennan heard Rebecca say in the background.

"He said that the reason she collapsed was because she lost too much blood from a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage?" Booth asked confused.

"Is Temperance alright?" Rebecca asked concerned, Brennan could hear Max begin to explain what was going on.

"You didn't tell Rebecca?"

"We just got here, when you called. So she was pregnant? How far?"

"The doctor didn't say. All he said was that there was immense hemorrhaging causing syncope and-"

"Bones, be like normal people and talk English." Brennan heard Rebecca scolding him as Max chuckled in the background.

"To put it as simply as possible, there was a lot of bleeding making her pass out."

"Rus with her now?"

"No, they said we need to wait until they have her moved into a room. The doctor suggested that Emma and Haley stay away from Rus and Amy for a little while. He also suggested that I stay away from them for a while."

"When Amy finds out it might be a good idea."

"But why? It's not like I will do anything."

"it's not that' you'll do anything. It's the fact that she just lost her baby. You show up to see her pregnant, it's going to hit her." He heard her about to argue. "Just trust me, the baby is the last thing she needs to see right now. How is your brother?"

"He's just sitting in the chair, unresponsive."

"Well finding out that your wife had a miscarriage will do that. Listen, Bones, I'll get the kids and drop your dad off with Rus-"

"I'll take the kids, Seeley." Rebecca said in the background and Brennan could hear Booth shift the phone.

"It's fine Rebecca."

"No leave the girls here and you two go to the hospital. I couldn't imagine what her brother and his wife are going through right now and they are going to need all the support they can get."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright Bones, Max and me will be there in a bit." Booth said as he shifted the phone back. He heard Brennan gasp quickly. "Bones? You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, it seems the baby is upset for some reason." She said after a minute and gasping again.

"You sure?" He asked this time she could hear the worry creeping into his voice.

"Yes. She is just kicking very hard into my diaphragm."

"Go sit down with Rus until we get there." She heard Max and Rebecca's voices moving away. "Tell our little princess to stop it." Brennan smiled as she heard Max laugh coming closer. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Right." She hung up and walked back over to Rus who was now sitting with his head in his hands. "Rus…"

"I… she was…." He trial off as Brennan reached out rubbing his back gently as he let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"Rus, I... I really want to say the right thing right now but I don't know what to say. I'm sorry you are in such pain." She said softly as he shook his head. The siblings sat for twenty minutes in silence before Brennan broke it. "Dad and Booth are on their way back here. Booth's ex-girlfriend, Parker's mother is watching the girls for now."

"She doesn't have to, I can-"

"Rus, Rebecca has met them a few times when they were over and she was dropping Parker off for his weekend with Booth. She knows how close they have become with Parker. He thinks of them as his cousins and loves being around them. I heard her telling Booth she would watch them. She wanted to."

"I… I just…" Brennan looked up seeing Booth and Max walk in.

"Rus don't worry about Haley and Emma for now. They're being taken care of, so you take care of Amy."

"Rebecca is watching them for the night. We're going to pick up some clothes and drop them off later. Tomorrow Bones and me will pick them up and watch them." Booth said as Rus looked up at him.

"I can't ask that. You two have work and Tempe… you can't…" He trailed off as she just gave a determined look.

"Rus don't worry about Booth and I." Brennan looked up at Booth who was watching her.

"Look Rus, Bones and me can take care of them for as long as you need."

"The girls, their last day is tomorrow. You're still working, I can't ask you to take them."

"Then don't ask. Between me and Bones we can take care of them while they're out of school. Parker's out the beginning of next week. The only thing you have to worry about is taking care of your wife; the girls will be fine with me and Bones."

"What about if they ask where we are? They'll worry if they find out about Amy being here –"

"Rus just trust your Sister and Booth on this." Max said with a small smile. "Besides, I'm always around if they need help with the girls."

"Mr. Brennan." They heard making them all look at Dr. Reyes as he walked closer to them Rus jumped to his feet and Booth helped Brennan back to her feet as she placed one hand on her upper belly taking a quick breath.

"Baby?" Booth asked as Brennan nodded and watched him put his hand by her own with a smirk. They turned and walked over to where the Doctor was standing.

"We have moved her to a room and she is still sleeping. She'll be sleeping and very lethargic for a while, until we can get all of her levels back in order. She is doing much better, but we still need to keep an eye on her." He explained.

"Can he see her now?" Brennan asked for Rus who could only stand in front of the doctor.

"Yes. The nurse inside those doors will take you to her room." Rus nodded and started walking as the Doctor turned to look at Brennan. "The nurses had told her about the miscarriage before she was moved. From what I'm told she didn't take it well at all, so I am advising that your nieces and you do not visit for a little while."

"We've already made arrangements for the girls." Booth nodded. "If something happens you can get a hold of us here." Booth said handing the doctor his card.

"FBI?"

"Yeah, if you need to get a hold of someone, you can get a hold of me and Temperance there."

"I'm Max Brennan. Rus and Tempe's father. They'll just get a hold of me, so if anything happens please call." Max said introducing himself as Brennan gave another gasp making all three men look at her as she let out a slow breath.

"You okay, Bones?" Brennan gave a nod as Booth put his hand on her belly once again feeling another kick.

"Tempe, what's wrong?" Max asked moving around to her other side.

"The little princess doesn't want momma to be up right now." Booth smirked.

"Only because she's stubborn like her father." Brennan said letting out another slow breath. "I'm alright now." She said looking up at Booth.

"Are you sure it is kicking you are feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I know the difference between a kick and pains." Brennan said wondering why the doctor would ask a question like that.

"She needs to get home and lay down, that's all, the baby has schedules for her." Booth said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Call us if anyone needs anything." The doctor nodded. "Max, you need a ride?"

"No, I'll grab a taxi. I'll talk to you later Sweetheart." Max hugged Brennan and kissed her cheek. "Take her home and make sure both of you get some sleep." He smiled as he left. The doctor left to tend to his patients leaving Booth and Brennan. Booth turned to face her more with a small smile.

"Well I guess that means it's time to go get you and our princess some sleep." Booth smiled as Brennan shook her head at him.

"You know there is no reason to call her a princess since she is not of any noble blood, besides the fact that we do not have royalty here."

"But she is a princess, just like you're a queen." He watched as a small smile began to spread.

"You are referring to our case when we had the discussion that if we were in a beehive I would be the queen and you would be the-"

"Let's just get something to eat and then get some sleep. We have some work to do tomorrow." Booth said cutting her off.

"We need to stop by your office and get the list of agents who have transferred through the agency." Brennan said as Booth shook his head grabbing her jacket from the chair, helped her slide into it and then leading her gently from the waiting room. Once in the car Brennan looked at Booth as he closed his door and put the key in the ignition. "Booth?"

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"Do you think Rus and Amy will be alright after this?" She saw him drop his hand from the key to his lap. "I am not used to situations like this but I believe that if something were to happen such as this situation I… I don't know if I would be able to compartmentalize." Booth reached out grabbing her hand.

"They'll work through it together. It is going to be really heard especially seeing your nieces running around and when our baby is born, it is going to hit hard. They are going to have to stick together and they'll be okay. They'll push through and they have you and Max and me to help "

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, and you're right. If that did happen to us… I know I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"That's why you have me. That's what you've told me for all the years we've worked together anyway." Booth smiled.

"Yeah, Bones. I've got you, just like you have me when things happen." She gave him a small smile. "Just remember that, Bones." He leaned closer giving her a kiss letting his left hand settle on her jaw as she moved her right hand to the back of his head as she intensified the kiss. They pulled apart looking into each other's eyes.

"We should get that paper and see if we can figure anything out." She saw him smirk before he turned turning the car on, putting it in gear and they were off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bones." Booth said making everyone look up from their spots in Brennan's office. Booth stood up and walked over to Brennan who was sitting at her desk. "This name came up twice." He said pointing to the name making her lean forward slightly.

"Special Agent William Perry." She read aloud furrowing her brows before flipping through the sheets, she had quickly. "Special Agent William Perry." She said pointing to a paper and looking up at Booth.

"Got it." Cam said looking up.

"Looks like we got our boy." Jay said as Booth nodded. "And if he transfers kills and moves again, where is he now?"

"Dr. Brennan." They heard looking at the door seeing an intern. "Could we have your opinion in limbo?"

"Yes, of course." Brennan said before she tried to push herself from the chair. Booth saw her having a difficult time getting up from her low seat making him get up and help her quickly before she gave him a small smile as thanks and left with the intern.

"So where is this guy now?" Cam asked as Booth looked at her for a minute before walking around to sit at Brennan's desk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check where this guy is now." Booth said as he started typing.

"Dr. Brennan is going to kill you if she sees you on her computer." Sweets said, as he looked at him worried as he shrugged.

"You have to have a password to get into the computers anyway, you not-"

"Bones will deal, besides she can't stay mad at me for long." Booth said as he leaned forward clicking and typing.

"how did you get in?" Cam asked as she walked around to stand behind Booth making the others follow.

"I know Bones." He smiled as he continued his work.

"You can get into the FBI database from here?" Jay asked

"Yeah. We made it possible as Angela really started diving into finding victims and all."

"So you know Dr. Brennan's password?" Cam asked as Hodgins walked in.

"It's her favorite flower." He smirked as Booth looked up and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Second favorite?"

"No."

"She changed it to the planet?"

"Not even close, Hodgins. What did you want?"

"I wanted to run something by Dr. B."

"She's in limbo." Booth said without looking away from the computer.

"Favorite place." Hodgins said snapping his fingers only to see Booth chuckle.

"You really want to know, it's the baby's name." Booth said as he sat back in the chair.

"You have a name picked out?" Sweets asked.

"Part of it." Booth smirked. "It looks like our guy is still here in D.C. I'll call Cullen and tell him to pull the guy." Booth made a quick phone call before sitting back in the chair.

"What are you doing on my computer?" They heard from the doorway making everyone turn to look at Brennan.

"Seeing what you've been doing." Booth said making her furrow her brows. The others looked at him like he was crazy, they knew how she got with her computer and items at her desk.

"And you've guessed my password again?" She asked crossing her arms.

"It's not hard to guess that you'd make it the baby's name." Brennan narrowed her eyes at him as Cam and Hodgins slipped out making Jay and Sweets slowly make their way out of the room leaving Brennan and Booth. Brennan walked closer with her arms still crossed. "I needed to find out where the agent was."

"So you just used my computer." Brennan said stopping in front of him as he swiveled in the chair to face her. "You can't keep guessing my password and using it."

"I don't guess."

"Then how do you know when I change the password and what it is?"

"I know you. And we've been talking about names since we found out we were having a girl. There's one name we've settled on." he smirked as she sighed dropping her hands from across her chest.

"We've been settled on one name since we started discussing the pregnancy." She said looking at him waiting for another comment.

"Yeah, the last name."

"Booth…" She said before he leaned forward to grab her hands pulling her to him, making her fall into his lap with a squeak of surprise. "Booth!" She scolded as she turned her head and looked at him, their faces so close.

"Yes Bones?" He asked with his silly grin making her smile.

"You are very unprofessional when you are doing well on a case."

"I am professional when I want to be; besides it has nothing to do with the cases."

"Nothing to do with the fact that we have found irrefutable evidence that ties this man to all of the murders?"

"You know I hate when we run into dirty cop cases."

"Then why do you seem so pleasant?"

"Because I have the beautiful woman carrying my child sitting in my lap."

"you can sweet talk and try your charm smile all you want, I am still upset that you use my password to go onto my computer."

"Come on Bones, it's not like I went searching for that new book you're working on. Besides I found out our guy is here in D.C. still."

"Then what are you waiting for? You should go arrest him and close this case."

"Well I do have you sitting on me."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked making him give his cocky grin.

"I have Cullen getting Perry so we can get this case closed tonight and relax for a day of paperwork and then you can have fun with the 50 kids running around the lab on Friday."

"And I expect you to show up."

"Nope, I'm not getting involved in that. You got yourself into this."

"I thought we were partners." She said tilting her head in a way to make her look innocent. Booth chuckled before he kissed her cheek.

"Uh huh." He sighed and looked at his watch. "We should be getting home."

"What about Perry?"

"Cullen has been working with me on this case; he'll arrest him and do the rest, as long as I do the paper work." Brennan sighed as she shifted to lean her head on his shoulder. The two sat in an intimate silence before Brennan gave another sigh. "What do you have going on in that head of yours?"

"I need to check something in limbo, and then we should go get the girls from my father."

"I guess you're right." Booth kissed her forehead before helping her stand up as they bother shut everything down, grabbing their jackets and heading into the lab where the others were waiting to hear them fighting. "I'll meet you out front." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I won't be long." Booth ducked and gave her a loving kiss before she turned and walked off leaving Booth to turn and talk to the others on the platform.

"You two heading out?" Cam asked as Booth swiped his badge and walking over to them

"Yeah, she just has to finish something in limbo and then we're going to save Max from the girls."

"How is Rus and Amy holding up?"

"Amy hit pretty hard and Rus is barely holding in there. Bones wants to go see her."

"That's probably not a good idea." Sweets said.

"Yeah, she's listening to me when I tell her that. For now." He said as he leaned forward onto a table.

"You run this down to Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked handing him a file. "She's going to want to put this down there."

"Yeah, sure." Booth took the file and started walking to the basement. As Booth, started walking down the stairs the lights in the basement went off. Booth paused looking around before he heard a crash. "Bones." He whispered before pulling his gun and starting to move as quickly and quietly as possible through the aisles of bones. His training kicked in and he moved silently looking for any movement when he heard another clatter. Quickly moving in that direction he was run into. He saw Brennan as she took several trembling steps back.

"Booth." She said in a harsh whisper before she quickly moved closer to him. Booth used his free hand to smooth over her cheek moving closer to her.

"Bones, what happened?"

"I… I don't know, I was looking over a set one of my interns had laid out, the lights went out and…, someone grabbed my arm, and I just ran… Booth I just..."

"It's okay." He said pulling her to him. "It's okay, relax. Start making your way back up to the lab and get to the others." He said as she nodded. Brennan started making her way to the stairs as Booth heard things shifting making him walk farther and farther into the bone storage. He turned a corner quickly pointing his gun in the direction he heard more shuffling to see an intern. "Go." He said as the intern jumped to her feet and started running for the stairs and Booth continued through the aisles.

Booth shifted as he reached the back wall finally and he went along it checking every hideout he could along the way until he heard a loud crash from the front of the room. He paused looking in that direction hearing another louder crash and then something thank made his heart stop.

"Booth!" He heard Brennan cry out. Booth's heart stopped before he took off running through the aisles, making his way to the front again. "Booth!" He heard again. He reached the front and he peeked around the corner in time to see a tall shadow moving quickly before he saw Brennan in front of him. Booth pulled her to the side and held his gun up.

"FBI freeze!" He called out. The shadow stopped moving. Booth pushed Brennan behind him and started moving around the corner when suddenly the shadow took off running. Booth followed but the shadow weaved around the aisles and was gone. Booth turned running back to where Brennan was and found her sitting on the ground leaning against a row of bone storage containers. "Bones." He said reaching out as he knelt beside her. He pulled her to him quickly and held her as he felt her shake.

"Booth…"

"Sh. It's okay. it's okay now. I'm here, you'll be okay, Baby." He said just able to sit and hold her. He pulled her closer as the lights were thrown back on. Booth just sat holding her as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Booth!" He heard but ignored them as they came closer.

"it's okay, baby, it's oaky." Booth repeated as their friends made it to them.

"Dr. Brennan!" They called seeing Brennan with her face buried in Booth's chest as he held her tight still whispering to her. Cam knelt beside Booth making him look over at her.

"Camille, call Cullen." He said softly looking up at her before he turned his attention back to Brennan as she still sat holding him. Booth smoothed back her hair back and kissed the top of her head. "Relax baby." He said as the others watched Cam walk away on the phone.

"Are you hurt?" Jay asked as the others took several steps back knowing to leave the two partners have time to calm down. Booth glanced at him and then the others then he shifted to hold Brennan closer. Sweets reached out pulling Jay back to the others as they stood to the side. "She should get checked out at the hospital and you need to-"

"Leave them be." Angela cut him off. "There's one thing we all learned it's when one of them has something happened you need to leave them be together to calm down. They will talk when they're ready. Until then you have to let Booth take care of her. No matter how much we want to help." She looked back over seeing Booth go back to talking to Brennan.

"Ange." They turned seeing Booth looking at him. "Grab some gauze and stuff." He said calm, his face showing no emotion.

"Not good." Angela said before nodding and going to find what he asked for.

"What did she mean?" Jay asked as Sweets was watching worried.

"Booth has that look again." Hodgins said. "The one before going after Broadsky." Angela ran back with a pack and handed it to Booth.

"Bones let me get this cleaned up a bit." He said softly before setting the pack next to him and he shifted, getting her to look up at him. They could see the blood soaking his shirt, the gash above her left eye the lump and bruising was already beginning to show on her right cheek and her lip was split.

"Oh my god." Angela whispered. Booth ran his hands over her face gently talking softly to her.

"He's really in love with her." Jay said as Angela gave a small smile.

"They've been in love since they met. It took 6 years and the death of an intern for it to happen but once it did…. there is not a moment you can't see it when they look at each other. Even when they fight."

"Booth, Cullen's on his way. I'm going to meet him out front." Cam said as she walked closer to the couple.

"Yeah." Booth said nodding at her before he went back to whipping the blood from Brennan's face and bandaging the cut. "You just bumped your head right?" Brennan nodded. "Okay, it's all bandaged and we'll get everything worked out. Get you home with some of your favorite Tai food."

"I'm okay now. I just don't…. Booth…." She trailed off with her eyes looking glassy. Booth placed his hands on both sides of her face gently.

"I know baby, just relax. It's all over okay?" She nodded as he pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Booth." She whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too, Bones."

Cullen stood watching as Booth lifted Brennan up and set her on the table. He was so gentle and worried as he spoke to her and moved her. Cullen walked over once Brennan was sitting on the side of the table talking with Booth and Cam.

"So this guy got into the lab and no one saw him come or go." He said as he stopped by the three.

"He took off using the docks." Booth said. "I was all through this place."

"I was looking over the remains over there and I was beginning to place the tarsals away in the canisters when the electricity went out. I heard footsteps and someone gripped my arm. I turned and took off. I was shoved from behind and I hit my head. I tried to run through the aisles but the man caught up and he hit my zygomatic bone with something. It took a minute but I gained control again and I took off running. Booth came in and I tried to make it to the stairs but he showed up again and hit me with something again. Booth came back up front and he took off."

"Are you sure it's our guy? There was no light, you didn't get a good look at him, and Booth you could only see his silhouette. How can you be sure?" He saw Brennan look at Booth.

"Tell him, Bones." Booth said as he gently tucked some hair behind her ear. Brennan looked back at Cullen, he had never seen her so vulnerable and knew it wasn't something she showed easily.

"He kept repeating what he wrote on my bedroom wall and what he said in his conversation with me on the phone. It was him." Cullen looked at Booth who stood leaning with one hand next to Brennan on the table. "It was him… he got into my lab…." She said starting to get angry as tears came to her eyes.

"Alright, it's okay, we'll get the bastard. Just relax, Bones." Booth said softly as he turned to stand directly in front of her and he smoothed her hair back. Cullen and other agents in the room paused to watch the tender action shocked. The couple kept their tender moments to themselves, making sure no one saw when they were a couple, only to see the professional partners while at work.

"Booth, he's not going to stop…. He got into the lab… if he can get through the security here and do this he can-"

"Shh." He hushed as he dropped one hand to her thigh and curled the other around to cradle the back of her head.

"Booth, director Cullen." They heard making both men turn to look at an agent toward the middle of the aisle. Booth told Brennan he would be right back and the two men walked towards the agent as another took over talking to Brennan as Angela walked over to talk to her. "It looks like he found a place to hide."

"A place to hide?" Cullen asked.

"This grate leads to a sewer system. It' leads to the outside."

"He was hiding in there until he knew Bones was here and then climbed out?"

"That's my-

"Booth!" They heard making everyone look over at Angela as she was trying to talk to Brennan who was becoming angry and more upset. Booth ran back to Brennan hearing her yelling about the attack. He pulled her to him and felt her are wrap around him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm right here." He whispered as her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his neck. "It's okay, Bones. Relax, I'm right here." He soothed as Angela watched worried. "Bones." He said pulling away to look at her. "Go with Angela and wait in your office."

"No…. no, Booth, no. I don't-"

"Shh." He looked at Angela. "Bones, I'm going to finish up here and we're going to go home. Nothing is going to happen." He whispered the last part and saw her nod slowly. Booth helped her off the table and Angela saw a look, an emotion she had never seen him use before. "Go with Angela." She nodded and he turned to Cullen as the two women walked away.

"She's really affected by this guy. She seems even more affected than any other time she was attacked." Culled observed as Booth nodded. "Why?" Booth glanced around at the agents who had stopped working to watch Booth and Brennan's tender moment. Cullen shifted his head and the two men started walking off to the side where no one could hear them. "What's going on Booth?"

"She's been having dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, since the first attack. Parker called me when I was away, she had a dream that really freaked her out, she cried in front of Sweets." Cullen furrowed his brows.

"This is serious."

"Yeah, they've gone to little dreams here and there recently but they got really bad for a while there."

"It doesn't look like there's much here but we'll get everything we can. I'll get the security detail on your place again. I'll let you know what is going on, go take care of her and the baby." Booth hesitated for a moment before nodding and going up the stairs with Cullen following.

"No! No! If he can get in here then there's nowhere I'm safe! He shouldn't have been able to get in here! No! He's not going to stop!" Cullen and Booth looked at each other before moving faster to Brennan's office. "No!" She yelled again before everyone looked up at Booth as he walked in. "Booth, tell them if he can get in here he will be able to go anywhere. Just like-"

"Bones." He said as he walked closer to her. He didn't care who was watching and what would be said as he pulled her close to her and felt her shake. "Cam." He said looking over his shoulder, knowing Brennan was trying to stay strong and stubborn, she didn't want to ever show her emotions to anyone, even him. Cam looked at him a minute before nodding and starting to lead the others from the room.

"Booth." He looked over his shoulder to see Cullen. "Go home." Booth nodded as the door shut and he felt Brennan shake again.

"Bones, let's go home. We have everything set up so he's not going to get to you. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you again." He whispered kissing her head

Finally, after another two hours of talking Booth was able to get Brennan to go home and to have Max watch the girls. He sat on the bed watching her sleep next to him. She was terrified that the man would get to her and she wasn't able to stop him. He knew her emotions were heightened and with these past events, her fear was through the roof, she didn't even know if she would be able to protect herself or her unborn child if anything happened again and that was scaring the life out of her. Booth sighed as he closed his eyes and let himself drift off knowing Brennan was right beside him sleeping peacefully after only one nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Brennan was feeling better. She and Booth went about their daily routine of getting ready and heading to work. Booth was still worried about the effect that this case was having on Brennan but he saw she was coping and pushing forward for now and he knew he needed to do the same, he knew he needed to let her cope for now and just be there when she let her walls fall down. He wrapped his arms around her as she stood at the counter making herself tea. She turned her head to look at him confused as he gave her a silly grin.

"What do you want Booth?" She asked trying to hide her smile.

"Feeling better I see." He smirked as she smiled at him and went back to her tea. "Parker and his school are going to be at the lab today, you ready for that?"

"What do you mean am I ready? I have all of the material ready to show them about bones, Angela has her art worked out and Hodgins has agreed not to do any dangerous experiments. Cam is making sure and also working with the inters and other workers at the lab while I am with the school group."

"Yeah, well you know how Parker gets at the lab. You're going to have him and about 50 other kids doing the same. Let me know if you need anything."

"Parker is good at the lab; he does nothing to warrant your worry."

"I'm not worried, I know you, Cam and Angela will keep the kids in line and I know you will take care of Parker." He smiled and kissed her cheek before letting go as his phone rang. "Booth…. yeah…. Yeah…. I'll be right there."

"What was that about?"

"Jay found something to help find Perry. He's meeting me at the lab."

"Why do you two insist on using my lab to meet and discuss this case? You have an office too you know." She said making him grin.

"Let's just go, he's waiting, and you have little kids to baby sit."

"I am not babysitting, I am teaching them about bones, Angela is going to teach them about her art and how it is used and Hodgins is teaching them about chemicals and particulates." Booth smiled as he helped her into her jacket, he pulled his own on and they were off to the lab.

The two walked in to see Jay talking with Angela by Brennan's office. Jay turned with a smile as they walked over and Brennan shook her head walking past him and into her office.

"She's so happy this morning." Jay said to Booth who just shook his head.

"How's she doing?" Angela asked worried.

"She's fine. Back to the same old Bones." Booth said and saw a look of unbelieving cross Angela's face. "Go talk to her, she's back to her old self, she's fine." Angela sighed and walked into the office letting the two men talk "She's good at hiding things, and right now she has her walls back up so no one can see what she is feeling or thinking." Booth said as he glanced at Brennan talking to Angela worried.

"Her walls?"

"Yeah, she's always hid her feelings and all. Took years for me to get to see the real her and to get her walls down, Angela's the only other person who has seen a glimpse of what I know. She'll be fine as long as her walls are up, she can think clearly and do what she has to when they're in place."

"Then I think we need to get this guy and teach him not to mess with FBI girlfriends. Or is it partners?" Jay asked with a smirk as Booth shook his head.

"We're working. Its partners. So what did you find?"

"I got his personnel report. Your boss gave it to me this morning when I went to see if you were in yet. He said that you would need this and to get it to you." Booth took the file and started flipping through the file before he walked into Brennan's office with Jay.

"Is that what you have on Perry?" Brennan asked as Jay nodded and Booth went to the couch. He sat down and started spreading the papers out. "What is it Booth?" She asked as she saw a look of frustration settle on his face.

"This guy's moved around so much there's tons of papers here and they're all out of order. This is going to take a while." Brennan looked over seeing a tall over weight man walk in with Parker's teacher Janet Karlson. Brennan walked out with Angela meeting Cam as they all walked over to the two.

"Hi, I'm Cam Saroyan. I'm the head of the forensics division." Cam said taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"George McIver, I'm the principal of the school. I believe we spoke on the phone." The overweight man said.

"Yes. I'm glad we could arrange this trip for the kids, we'll do our best to show them around and teach them about what we do here. We are involved in a case at the moment so if we need to move you to another room or to another person, we'll get back to the original plan."

"We understand. We appreciate you letting us visit while you are working on a case." He looked at Angela and Brennan standing to the side of Cam. Brennan held her hand out to shake George's.

"I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Yes, you're partners with Parker's father."

"Yes."

"He has told everyone a lot about you, he seems to love this place." He smiled as Brennan gave a small smile.

"Don't tell Booth that." Angela said making Brennan and Cam smile. "I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm an artist here."

"An artist in a forensic lab?"

"Yeah, I get to play with computers all day and I also put faces to skeletons so we can identify them." She saw the look he gave making her smile and shrug. "I have the best job out of the others. My husband, Jack Hodgins is working on some things right now but you'll meet him at some point today."

"Well why don't we get started with the trip." Cam said with a smile as the two smiled and walked out with the three women. They stopped and looked at the children standing around with their four chaperones looking a bit antsy. They saw Parker making a group of kids laugh as he told them stories about being at the lab before he turned and saw them standing behind him.

"Parker, you shouldn't be telling people that." Brennan said before she bent to talk with him. "Remember we discussed that some things that happen in the lab need to be kept in the lab. There are things that others cannot know about our work."

"Like what dad does. I know." He said with a heavy sigh as the children gathered around amazed that he had been telling the truth that he went to this place often while the adults were amazed that the rambunctious boy actually knew the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Alright, I know you're all excited to see what we have in the lab but there are a few things we have to go over first." Cam said addressing everyone. "When we go in, you need to stay with the group and only touch what the scientists tell you, you can. There are a lot of things that could hurt you if you don't follow directions." She looked around and smiled. "Alright let's go in." Parker walked between Angela and Brennan as they entered the lab. "This is the lab; the platform is where we do our work most of the time. You need to swipe a badge to get up onto it so we know who is going on and off.

"We have many computers and gear that we have to use while doing our work, but our most important thing to use is gloves." Cam said as she led them to the platform. "We're all going to go onto the platform and we'll get this trip moving." Brennan swiped her badge letting her and parker up while Angela stood to the side swiping her badge to let a group of children up before joining them as Cam finished. "Okay, now, like I said our most important thing we use is gloves, because we don't want anything to get on us and we don't want anything to get on the thing we are looking at. This is the platform that our work really starts on. This is mostly where Dr. Brennan works so I'll let her take over telling you about what we have over here." Brennan nodded as she and Angela pulled gloved from a box beside a table. She took a breath remembering what Booth had told her about talking to children before she started to speak.

"What we have here is a skeleton." Angela said with a smile. "Who knows what a skeleton is?" She saw several hands shoot into the air as Parker started jumping up and down to be called on making her laugh. "Parker, since you're so enthusiastic."

"It's the bones that are inside the body." He said with a bright Booth-like grin.

"Yes." Brennan said with a smile. "There are a total of 206 bones inside of you. Each bone has a name and a place to make you look the way you do. We'll start at the head." Brennan picked up the skull. "This is the skull. It protects your brain and gives your face features such as a wide forehead, or big cheeks." She put it down and picked up one of the vertebrae. "This is called a vertebrae. There are between 31 to 33 of them to make up your spine in your back."

"Why do they look funny?" Asked a girl off to the right.

"They have a hole here in the middle." Brennan said as she put her finger in the hole of the spinal column. "Is to let all your nerves through, the spine protects your nerves that let you feel things. Next are your shoulder blades. They are on your back and work with connective tissue to hold your upper arm to your collar bone." Angela and Cam watched surprised at how well Brennan was doing talking to the children, making sure they were all able to understand. They could see as she paused to find the terms to let them understand.

As Brennan finished explaining, the bones she started explaining what she did with the body and how she was involved with cases. After finally finishing, she took a breath letting Cam take back over as Brennan looked over at her office to see Booth leaning against the doorway with his silly grin. Cam took the group with Angela to Angela's office while Brennan walked off another stairway and over to Booth.

"What are you ginning at?" She asked making him smile at her.

"You've gotten really good at talking to people stupider than you."

"I only remembered what you told me about talking to children. They are here to learn and they do not have the vocabulary skills that I have, as well as the brain functions that I possess being older than they are. And it's more stupid not stupider." She said as she saw him grin at her as a smile crossed her face.

"Told you, you're getting better." She shook her head and glanced at Jay sitting in a chair looking at papers.

"You find anything?"

"Nothing much. Cullen is taking a few agents to toss his house and we're tracking down his car. Jay is working on putting the papers in order." Booth shrugged. "How you feeling? You were standing for a while." Brennan rubbed her belly and shrugged.

"I'm okay still. I should go help Cam and Angela with the children." Booth nodded. "You know Parker is showing off everything he knows." She smirked and saw Booth grin with pride.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you squints take my son and brainwash him." Brennan shook her head before Booth kissed her cheek. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, go keep Parker in line for me." He smirked as she smiled and turned to walk down to Angela's office as he went back to help Jay.

Brennan walked into Angela's office and stopped beside Cam as Angela held everyone's attention. Cam glanced at her as she stood rubbing her belly.

"You alright, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked softly

"Yes, the baby is only kicking."

"Did Booth find anything?"

"He said Cullen is working on looking through his house and the FBI is looking for the car and Jay and Booth are trying to place the papers in Perry's file in order to find out where he's been and how to track him down." They looked back at Angela as smiled hearing Parker making the other kids laugh.

"Parker is something else." Cam smiled as Brennan nodded.

"Yes, he is not like other children I've met. He is just like Booth." Brennan gave a small smile as Angela gained everyone's attention again.

"Center of attention, smart, knows how to use his looks." Cam said looking from Parker to Brennan. "He is exactly like Booth." Brennan gave a little smile as she nodded.

"Bones!" They heard making everyone look at the door as Parker's face lit up knowing his father was there also before Brennan walked out.

"Booth, you don't need to yell through the lab." Brennan scolded as she left Angela's office making Cam and Angela look at each other with smirks before Angela continued.

"Yeah, well I didn't know where you were."

"You could have looked around."

"It was faster this way." Brennan rolled her eyes and looked at him. "We have the papers in order."

"Did you find something?"

"No, figured you'd want to take a look with us." He said giving a little charm smile as she sighed shaking her head walking past him. Jay smirked as he handed her a small stack of papers as she sat on the couch and leaned back with Booth taking a seat on the couch beside her. "Just look for a place he spent a long time at." The three sat reading through all of the papers before they heard a knock making them look up at Cam and the group standing in the lab.

"Hodgins wants you." Booth stood up as Brennan pushed herself to her feet and followed with Jay. As they left her office, Parker ran over making Booth smirk.

"Hey, bud." Booth said wrapping his arm around Parker's shoulders.

"Dad! Angela said she's gonna teach me how to do that cool face paint." Booth looked at Angela quickly who smiled. "Can I practice on you and Bones?"

"You know what, why don't you practice on Angela, then she can tell you if it's good or not." Booth grinned at Angela who just looked at him.

"We're going to see Hodgins. I'm going to show them his beetles." He said proudly as Booth chuckled.

"Yeah, well don't go freaking anyone out okay. You guys wait here for a minute, me, Bones and Jay need to talk with Hodgins real quick." He said as Parker nodded and went back to his group as Cam was talking with the principal and the three walked off to find Hodgins.

"I'm sorry; it will only be a minute. Like I said when you first got here we are still in the middle of a case, and we are working very hard to finish this quickly." Cam explained.

"You all seem very involved." George said looking at Cam and Angela.

"Yeah well we tend to take these cases personally when the murderer goes after Brennan."

"Goes after?"

"Yeah he attacked her, that's why she has the bandage on her head and that bad bruise on her cheek."

"This has happened before?"

"More times than you would realize. Dr. Brennan and Booth have a hard job to do; it can be very dangerous at times." Cam saw Angela look towards Hodgins' office.

"I better go make sure Booth doesn't shoot my husband." She said walking away as George looked at Cam worried.

"It's nothing; Booth has a low tolerance for Hodgins when he started using all scientific terms and doesn't explain what they mean. It's Seeley's way of getting the information he needs."

"And you're so patient Camille." They heard making them look to see Booth, Jay, and Brennan. "Jay, you think you can track the place down with Sweets?" Jay nodded. "Call me when you find it. I'll see what I can come up with in the database."

"I'll go back over the remains and see if I have missed anything in my initial examination." Brennan said as Jay walked away. "Cam let me know if you will need me, I will be in the bone room." Cam nodded as Brennan walked off with Booth, who left her to walk into the bone room while he went to her office.

"Okay, well it looks like we can go in now, so just follow me." Cam led the group into see Hodgins.

Brennan was standing over the table with the remains laid out on it. She sighed as she stood up straight. She had been looking over the bones for the last two hours while Booth did his research and Jay was on a trail. With another sigh, she bent back to continue looking over the remains still not finding anything new.

Booth was in Brennan's office using her computer to access the FBI database to find everything he could to help track down the rouge agent. He sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh, as he couldn't find anything that he didn't already know and he was beginning to become more and more frustrated until he saw Parker run around the corner and into the office.

"Dad." He smiled as he ran over to him with two other boys following behind him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing running around the lab; you know you're supposed to stay with your teachers."

"It's lunch time."

"Oh well then why aren't you eating?"

"Can we go to the dinner? Everyone else is on the platform eating."

"Parker, I have work to do. I have to catch this guy that hurt Bones."

"Can't we go to the diner real fast?" He begged. "We can get Bones her favorite food too." Booth sighed looking at his son beg.

"Alright we can go real fast, but you have to stay with your class after that, me and Bones and the others have a lot of work to do."

"Can Tommy and Gary go too?"

"How about you two tell me what you want and then go back with your teachers and wait?" The boys looked at each other before nodding and giving Booth a list. "Alright, let's go." Booth stood up as the two boys ran over to their group as Booth swiped his badge letting them all onto the platform so he could talk to Cam.

"You find anything?" Cam asked as Booth walked over to her.

"Nah, nothing we didn't already know. I'm waiting to hear from Jay. Parker and I are going to the diner; want me to pick anything up?"

"No, I'm fine, and Angela and Hodgins already left for their lunch." Booth nodded and started leading Parker out of the lab.

"Booth!" They heard making Cam and Booth look at each other before taking off to the bone room. "Booth!" They ran in to see Brennan bent holding onto the table.

"Bones." Booth said as he ran to her side and grabbing her. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"Booth… it… ah." She hissed closing her eyes tightly as she started to breathe in and out slowly.

"Cam, get a chair." Cam nodded and pushed through the large group of people who were gathering at the door as Booth pulled Brennan closer to him as she continued to breathe. "Just breath, we'll get you a chair and then you can sit and relax. The baby is probably mad you've been working so long."

"No…. Booth this is not like the other times." She said as she looked at him making his heart skip a beat.

"Okay, well you still need to remember to breathe and relax, and we'll go to the hospital and get everything worked out." He said trying to keep himself calm.

"Booth, you're acting very restless and the sound of your voice is sounding as you are very nervous." She said as her body relaxed and she leaned on him more.

"Yeah, we'll it tends to happen when your girlfriend goes into labor with your kid."

"We don't know if I'm in labor. We won't know if it is true or not until we get to the hospital." She said before her body tensed and she closed her eyes holding her belly as she went back to her slow breathing as Cam brought the chair in.

"Just relax, and breath." Booth said softly as Cam moved the chair behind her and he helped her sit. After a few seconds, Brennan opened her eyes again and looked at Booth. "Believe me now?" He asked with a smirk as she gave a small nod.

"Okay, I believe you." Cam looked at Booth as he knelt beside Brennan. Booth held Brennan's hand as she squeezed tight and tensed again this time she gave a small whimper. "Breathe." Booth said smoothing back some hair that was falling into her face. "Okay?" Cam walked over to the door and shut it so that she and Booth were the only two with Brennan.

"Booth…" Brennan said as she opened her eyes looking at him. "It… I can't…"

"Cam, call an ambulance." Booth said softly before Cam nodded and took off to call for an ambulance leaving Booth and Brennan alone. "Bones, you'll be fine, just…. Relax, we'll get the paramedics here and we'll go to the hospital."

"No Booth….. The pain, it's not subsiding. It… it only dulls slightly before contracting again…. it's…"

"Alright, alright. Then it's even better we're getting the paramedics. Just hang on until they get here. With some luck we'll be able to see our little princess by tonight." He smiled as he held her hand still and he continued to smooth her hair back.

"How can you be so serene while this happens?" She asked as she closed her eyes again to control herself and the pain.

"You have no idea." Booth smirked. "See I know you. If I get anxious and nervous or scared or whatever, it's only going to piss you off, and that is not what we want right now." He smiled as she looked at him and gave a small smile. "Is the pain easing up?"

"No, it's the same, feeling worse with the contractions. We should track how long the intervals are between each contraction so that when we-"

"Bones, just relax, I know we need to keep track, I've got it all handled, you just relax and focus on controlling your pain like you are so good at doing." He smiled at her as the door opened making both of them look to see Angela run over to Brennan.

"Sweetie, Cam said she thinks you're in labor." She said as she grabbed Brennan's other hand and bent to look at her friend. "How you holding up?" She saw Brennan tense and close her eyes again.

"Cam is calling the ambulance. The pain isn't going away between contractions." Booth told her still forcing himself to talk and act calm and collected hoping Brennan would be able to do the same.

"Booth." Brennan said softly before he pulled her closer to him to lean her head against him. "The pain is…"

"Focus on something else." Angela said trying to help seeing the worry in Booth's eyes. "It helped me when I was in labor."

"Okay." Booth said trying to think about what to get Brennan to focus on.

"I looked over the remains of the most recent victim and found deep grooves in the vertebrae of the neck that do not match that of our original murder weapon." Brennan blurted out as Booth looked at her a minute before nodding.

"Oaky, you know what made it?"

"No, I was about to get the materials to create a cast of the wound when the pain hit."

"One of the interns can make the cast and I'll run it along with our data base. Something should be in our data base to match." Booth's phone rang making both women look at him.

"Booth." He answered. "Yeah, Jay, did you find anything?..." Brennan closed her eyes and tensed up again. "Bones breathe, don't hold your breath. It's only going to make you light headed if you do that." He told her and saw her let the breath out slowly trying to listen to his instructions. "What? Yeah, she's in labor…."

"We don't know that." Brennan said through the contraction.

"Sweetie, just relax and breathe through the contraction." Angela said as the door opened and Cam led the Paramedics into the room.

"Jay, I gotta go, the EMT's are here." Booth said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Asked a woman as she gave a soft smile, obviously knowing but wanting to get Brennan talking to her.

"She was working and the pain hit her. She said the pain only dulls a bit in between the contractions." Booth said as the Paramedics took Angela's spot and started checking her vital signs.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"They have been about two and a half minutes apart."

"Okay, let's get you on the gurney and well get you over to the hospital." The paramedic said in a very calm voice making Booth look at her worried before helping Brennan back to her feet to lay on the gurney before they strapped her in and started out only to be stopped when Booth stopped the female paramedic.

"What's going on?" The woman looked at him before glancing at Brennan.

"Her blood pressure is dropping. The pain she is feeling could be a seriously dangerous effect of internal bleeding." Booth paused as the EMT's started pushing Brennan out of the room as Angela walked to his side.

"You know she'll be okay, Booth, just stay with her. She's going to need you." Angela whispered.

"Yeah, I know, Ange. Thanks." Booth said before catching up to them as they heard Brennan call for him. "I'm here, Bones. I'm going to get Cam take Parker, I'll be right back." Brennan nodded as Booth turned to find Cam talking with the Principal as everyone was watching worried as Brennan was wheeled from the lab. "Cam."

"Seeley, what's going on?" She asked.

"Her blood pressure's dropping." He said softly seeing the understanding registering. "You take Parker and –"

"Yes, I'll take care of everything. Just go, Seeley."

"Thanks Camille." Booth turned and ran out to catch up to the paramedics, climbing into the back furrowing his brow as he looked at Brennan as she laid on the gurney. "Bones." He said making her look at him before closing her eyes. "What's going on?" He asked worried watching as the contractions became closer together quickly.

"The labor is progressing extremely fast. Her blood pressure is becoming very low." The female said as she moved around injecting medication in the iv that had been started. "Matt, call ahead, we need to begin."

"Begin? Begin what?"

"The labor has progressed too far and her vital signs are turning we need to deliver the baby." She said as she started getting set up as Booth looked at her then back at Brennan as she started to pale. He felt his heart stop as he took in the scene and information. He looked back at the woman as she set up. "She's weak and the only way to get this to start fixing we need to deliver this baby." Booth took a deep breath and nodded before moving closer to Brennan's head seeing her tense again.

"Bones." He said smoothing his hand over her forehead making her look at him. "Bones we need to deliver the baby. You're losing a lot of blood."

"Booth…"

"Just do what the EMT says and we'll see our baby and everything will be okay." He looked at her as he forced his emotions away and focused on Brennan. "Okay?" Brennan nodded.

"Okay, when you feel another hard pain I want you to push as hard as you can." The woman said as Booth shifted closer to Brennan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's going on?" Sweets asked as he ran into the lab with Jay beside him as Angela and Hodgins were grabbing their jackets while Cam was talking to Parker.

"We have to get to the hospital." Angela said, her voice wavering. "Brennan's in labor, but her vital signs weren't good; they took her to the hospital in the ambulance." She said walking past the two men quickly.

"What do you mean weren't good?" Sweets asked as he and Jay followed her and Hodgins.

"The paramedic told Booth that her blood pressure was low which could mean internal bleeding. We have to get to the hospital." She repeated.

"I am very sorry about this, but I really need to go to the hospital with the others." Cam said to George who was calling in the buses. "If it's alright, I'll be taking Parker from here."

"Yes, of course, I'll straighten things out when I get to the school. I'll have my secretary call his mother."

"No, it's fine I'll call her and explain what's going on. Thank you for understanding. Again I apologize." She looked at Parker standing to the side looking worried. "Parker, come on."

"We going to see dad and Bones?" He asked scared.

"Yeah, we're going to the hospital go get your jacket from Dr. Brennan's office." Parker took off to get his jacket returning only moments later. "Okay, we're going to go but we have to sit in the waiting room until your dad comes out okay?" Parker nodded as they walked out and started on their own way as the busses pulled up and George began loading the students and teachers to head back to work.

Jay climbed from his vehicle at a field camp to find Cullen giving orders. He had gotten a call from the assistant deputy director that they had a lead when Cullen couldn't get ahold of Booth.

"Jason. Where's Booth?" Cullen asked as the two walked off to the side to talk.

"He's at the hospital. Dr. Brennan went into labor. From what the others told me something was going on and they're all worried about her."

"What happened?"

"Angela said there could be internal bleeding." Cullen paused before nodding.

"Let's get this killer then to get rid of one worry that's on his mind." Jay nodded and followed Cullen over to the side. "We went through all the files we could find and we found a little house that is registered to his mother. I have a few agents watching it and we've gotten reports that there is activity inside."

"How many men we taking in?"

"We're storming the place with everything. This guy went after the girlfriend and unborn child of one of my best Agents. These guys here aren't going to let that slide even if I didn't have charge."

"Booth's a good guy."

"Yeah, he's taken care of everyone here. Now we are going to return the favor." Said another Agent. "Sir, we are all ready for orders."

"Start moving in, make sure to surround and don't let him through. Use deadly force if absolutely necessary." Cullen ordered as he pulled his bulletproof vest on and pulled his gun from its holster as Jay did the same and followed Cullen and the other men through the woods before spreading out silently to surround the house as a light flashed on. Jay watched Cullen give silent orders and the men reacted quickly as if anticipating his orders. Slowly the group began to close in. Cullen at the front door cracked the walkie-talkie seconds before groups of agents swarmed through the front and back doors of the house moving quickly through the house looking for the man. They heard yelling from the basement making them run towards the door and down the stairs.

"No! It's their faults!" Perry screamed.

"Agent Perry!" Cullen called. "We know what happened."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that you became involved with your partner. Because of your relationship you were both put in danger on a case and she was killed to save you."

"That doesn't prove anything! They deserve to die!"

"Why?"

"They put us in danger!"

"Who, the women partners?"

"Yes! They do everything and work us to do what they want. Make us vulnerable and take everything away. It's her fault that this all happened!"

"Agent Perry put down your weapon and let's go talk about this." Cullen said inching forward the closer he got the more he yelled about killing the pregnant women. "You kill these women who began relationships with their partners and became pregnant, because you were involved with your partner and she was killed protecting you. She was three months pregnant with your child."

"They all deserve it!" He called out before pointing his gun at Cullen only to have Cullen and Jay fire off three shots each knocking Perry back into the wall dropping the gun.

"It was all a revenge plot to share the pain." Jay said walking up with Cullen to make sure the man was dead. "He should have known better going after one of your best."

"Not many think about going up against Booth. Most of them only see taking Dr. Brennan out to cover the truth of their involvement. Those two together can always push the other and solve the impossible." Cullen said as agents went to work calling in the forensic team to processes the area as Cullen and Jay got out of the way trying to finish everything so they could get to the hospital.

Cam walked into the waiting room to see Angela arguing with a nurse, Hodgins trying to calm her, Max was talking to Rus who was looking rough to the side as Sweets paced back and forth. Parker ran to Max who bent and hugged the boy. She looked at Sweets as he stopped pacing.

"Where's Jay?" Cam asked Sweets.

"Cullen called, he got a lead he went to help take down the killer." He told her. "Any news?"

"No, Angela's been fighting with the staff for the last ten minutes and everyone refuses to tell us anything. We don't know anything." Sweets said as he started to pace again.

"Are you okay Sweets?"

"No." He stopped and looked at her. "You know, no I'm not. My friend is having a baby but they said that she was bleeding internally and now we don't know anything…. No…" He said as he went back to pacing as Max walked over.

"Hey, Cam."

"Hi Max, how are you and Rus holding up?"

"We're fine. Rus is doing a lot better, and Amy is getting back to her old self. She's with the girls right now. Do you know anything?"

"All I know is she was in pain and it was taken in the ambulance. Angela said that one of the EMTs told Booth her blood pressure was dropping which could mean internal bleeding. That's all I know." Max nodded and looked at Angela as she started yelling at the nurse who was walking away.

"Angie, relax, okay, they will tell us when things are settled. We just have to wait. You know Booth would tell us if something happened." Hodgins tried and was shot a sharp glare from his wife who crossed her arms and walked away.

"We're all just really worried about Tempe. Hodgins is right; Booth would tell us if something happened." Max said as Angela sat with Hodgins beside her as they looked over at Parker talking with Rus who was now sitting.

An hour later, everyone jumped to their feet seeing Booth walk into the waiting room looking exhausted. He stopped as everyone walked over to surround him asking questions. He held his hands up and took a breath. He looked at all the worried faces waiting to hear what happened.

"Booth, is everything okay?" Cam asked as Booth wrapped an arm around Parker who was hugging him tight.

"Yeah, they finally got the bleeding under control."

"What about the baby? What happened? Why was she bleeding?" Angela asked scared.

"They're both okay, Angela. She had to have the baby in the ambulance, her blood pressure dropped and they almost lost her. We got here and they started working on stopping the bleeding and getting her stable. Apparently the placenta pulled from the wall and started bleeding."

"But they're okay now?"

"Yeah, took a while to get Bones stable but they're both fine and doing really good." Booth smirked making the others smile. "I figured I'd let you know what was going on since I heard someone was yelling at every staff member who passed by." Booth looked at Angela who smiled and looked away.

"Can we see her?"

"In a bit, they're getting Bones into a room and running a few more tests on her and the baby before she can see everyone." He looked at everyone and furrowed his brow. "Where's Jay?"

"Cullen called and said he found a lead as to where the killer is. He went to help get the guy." Sweets told him as Booth nodded. "You look really exhausted."

"Yeah well it's been a long day." He said sarcastically. "Someone call Rebecca?" He asked glancing at Parker still with his arms wrapped around him.

"Yes, I call and told her what had happened. She said she would be here as soon as she got off work." Cam told him as he nodded and bent to talk to Parker.

"Hey, you been good for everyone?" Parker nodded.

"Can I see Bones?" He asked meeting his father with worried hazel eyes..

"Booth, you should take him to see her." Max said softly making him look up at the man. "We can wait to see her once she's set up in her room. As long as you keep us up to date." He smirked as Booth thought a minute before nodding.

"Okay, come on." Booth stood up taking Parker's hand and leading him back through the doors to Brennan's room. "Bones is really tired, so if she's sleeping let her get her rest." Booth told Parker as they stopped at the door. He reached out to open the door when his phone rang. "Booth…. yeah…. Yeah, everything's good… yeah, okay… thanks Jay." He said before hanging up and opening the door with a small smile on his face. Brennan turned her head to look at them as they walked in and smiled as Parker ran over to the side of the bed.

"Hi, Parker."

"Bones! Everyone was really scared." He said before he felt Booth lift him and set him on the bed.

"Be careful bud, Bones is still hurt." Booth warned as Brennan looked at him.

"I'm fine Booth." She said watching a smile spread across his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I got a call from Jay." He saw her shift and look at him curious.

"What did he say? Was he able to find more information?"

"Yeah, actually Cullen found the lead."

"Booth." Brennan said looking at him with a stern look wanting to know what he found out. "Why do you always play games like this?"

"I don't play games, I just string you along." He grinned as he leaned down kissing her forehead. "They got the bastard." He saw her look at him quickly. "He apparently fought with Cullen and was taken down. They're on their way here now. The doctors want to wait until you're up in your room before anyone visits but I figured having Parker come back wouldn't hurt." Brennan smiled and looked back at Parker as he looked between the two before the door opened and all three looked at the nurse as she walked in.

"Oh, is this your son?" The nurse asked Brennan who shook her head confusing the nurse.

"He is just like a son to me but he is not biologically my son." Booth looked at her with a smile as Parker looked confused. "Am I able to go to a room now?"

"Yes, we have a room set and we'll be moving you in a few minutes. Once you're moved we'll bring your daughter in."

"Thanks." Booth said as he looked back at Parker. "You excited to see your baby sister?" Parker gave him the same silly grin he used when he was very happy about something.

"Yeah." Moments later several nurses walked in and began moving the bed as Booth pulled Parker from the bed and set him on his feet as they followed.

Booth smiled as he walked into the room with the others following him. Angela smiled brightly before running over to the bed to look at the baby Brennan was holding. The women moved quickly to look down at the baby and talk while the men stood back with Booth.

"Well that whole thing is over." Cullen said with a smirk at Booth who nodded. "Perry is gone, cases solved, she's fine and you have your daughter."

"Yeah." Booth smirked with a nod.

"So how's it feel to have a daughter?" Hodgins asked making Booth look at him. "Is it different than having a boy? I mean you have both now."

"It's the same every time you have a kid." Booth said looking at him. "Although it's nice to have a little girl. Bones will have someone to relate more to rather than Parker and all the guy stuff we do." He smirked as he looked back at Parker cuddled next to Brennan looking at the baby and talking with the women.

"Well I have some paper work to fill out, so I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything while you're on leave." Cullen said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of everything sir."

"Just take care of that girlfriend and daughter." Cullen smirked as he left. Sweets stood to the side watching Booth's reactions to everyone. He could see the two partners were both still holding back and pulling walls up in front of everyone, but Sweets saw how Booth couldn't take his eyes from Brennan holding their newborn daughter with his son cuddled to her side. Brennan's eyes locked with Booth's and they both smiled before tearing their eyes away as another person walked in.

"Rebecca." Booth said as she smiled and looked at Parker and Brennan talking happily.

"How are they?" Rebecca asked as she walked closer to Booth.

"They're good. They have to stay for a week. I don't know how I'm going to tell Bones that." He chuckled before he led Rebecca over to the bed and the others followed. Brennan handed the baby to Booth and saw the baby shift fussing a bit, as she was handed off but settled back to sleep in her father's arms.

"So what did you decide to name her?"

"Abigail Christine Booth." Brennan said making everyone looked at Booth holding the baby.

"Where did you get Abigail from?" Rus asked softly looking at his sister.

"It's Booth's mother's name." Brennan smiled.

"Named for her grandmothers." Max gave a bright smile as he looked at Booth handing the baby to Rebecca with a grin. "Well I better get going." Max said looking at Rus who nodded.

"I have to get back to Amy and the girls. Call me if you need anything Tempe." Rus said as he leaned down giving his sister a tight hug and kissing her cheek before her father did the same and left. Angela walked to the side answering her phone and walking over a few minutes later.

"Sweetie I really want to stay but the baby sitter needs to go home."

"It's okay, Ange, I understand." Brennan smiled before she hugged Brennan and walked over wrapping her arms around Booth with a bright smile.

"Congratulations… dad." She smiled as he grinned at her.

"Thanks Angela." She smiled as she and Hodgins finished saying their goodbyes before they left as Sweets and Jay said their goodbyes, needing to get sleep for work in the morning. Brennan shifted in the bed feeling tired and noticing Parker had fallen asleep beside her in the bed while Booth and Rebecca spoke looking at the baby.

"She is beautiful, Seeley." Rebecca smiled.

"Well she takes after Bones." Rebecca looked at Brennan who had her arm draped around Parker as they both slept.

"I better get Parker and go." Booth took the baby and laid her in the hospital crib before turning and untangling his son from Brennan before lifting him up. Booth carried Parker through the hospital with Rebecca beside him as they walked to the car. "Seeley, you know you're a great father to Parker. You're going to be a great father to your daughter too. And I'm more than certain that you would be a great husband to Temperance." Booth looked at her furrowing his brow.

"What?"

"Seeley, I've seen how you two are together over all these years, and since you've finally become a couple, it's even more obvious. You two are perfect for each other." Booth smirked as they reached the car and she opened the car door letting Booth lay Parker in the car. "Go back to Temperance and your daughter. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks Rebecca." The two hugged and Booth went back up to sit holding the little girl he had spent so many months dreaming of as he watched her and her mother sleep soundly, remembering how much it took to get where he was sitting. He has the woman of his dreams, their daughter in his arms, friends who loved and cared for them beyond belief. Their family of misfits.


End file.
